Falling
by xcontagiousx
Summary: Sora is being abused by his dad.He refuses to confine in his friends.But one silver-haired youth is not convinced.Will Riku be able to save Sora from his father's wrath, or will Sora continue to cut himself off from his friends?RikuxSoraREAD&REVIEW!YAOI!
1. Pain

[So here's my next little piece that I am working on. I don't own any of the characters, just my own storyline. I hope you guys like it! Please Read & review!]

"SORA!"

It was nearly two a.m. in the morning, and at the sound of a door slamming, Sora jolted from his bed. Fear clawed at his insides as he heard the loud, creaking steps as someone made their way to his room. He backed along his wall, shaking violently. He knew what was coming, but that made it no worse than the last time.

His door shook on its hinges as the man crashed through the door. Sora found his eyes, and his entire body was overcome by cold dread. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and the second he entered the room, Sora could smell the musky alcohol. The stench brought stinging tears to his eyes and twisted a knot in his stomach.

"What are you doing?" the man stumbled across the room.

"I-I was a-asleep," he stuttered. The drunken man growled again.

"Don't lie to me!" he roared, grabbing Sora by his t-shirt and lifting him off the ground. Sora yelped as he struggled against his dad's iron grip. He started crying, knowing that no matter the tears, he would regret not locking his door.

"Stop crying!" he demanded, punching Sora in the jaw, sending him crashing over his wooden desk. He gasped as a shot of pain racked through his back as he collided with the corner. "D*****, stop crying!" He kicked the teen in the ribs. Sora cried out, crawling across the floor in a feeble attempt to get away from his enraged father.

"Stand up!" Tears spilling from his face and his muscles threatening to give under his weight, Sora stood, facing his dad, blinking back tears.

Sora thought for a breadth that he was going to get off easily tonight. Hopefully his father was done. It was wishful thinking. Before he had time to react, he felt a fist collide into his side and he was thrown again. He slammed into the wall, knocking his side against his bedside table, knocking down his glass of water.

The glass shattered on impact, skittering across the floor into a thousand pieces. He leaned against the wall, his back crying out in pain and his side sending sharp pains every time he took a ragged breath.

"Clean up this glass!" his dad screamed, grabbing Sora by the shoulder, digging his nails into his skin and shoving him by the wall. Sora quietly obliged, turning his back against his father. It was a huge mistake.

With a strangled growl, the man grabbed the back of his neck and ripped him across his body like a rag doll, slamming him hard onto the floor. Sora gasped loudly as he felt hundreds of jagged shards cut into his back and side. He rolled over on his side, sobbing incoherently.

He slipped on what he thought was water, but as he lifted his hand into the moonlight, he saw that the water was red. He looked down, his sides heaving. "Clean up this mess!" he kicked Sora again, sending the teen sliding through the bloody glass, collecting into his arms and ribs. Careful to tread on his fingers as he left, his dad stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sora held himself in fetal position, rocking back and forth, ignoring the shots of pain down his back. Mustering up his strength, Sora tried to reach his feet. He slipped, his wrists and hands scraping against the shards. He trembled as he managed to stand, his vision threatening to blacken. He went straight across his room to the door and locked it for fear of another encounter.

He stumbled into his bathroom, switched on his light and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He grimaced with disgust as he saw the state he was in. His jaw was bruised black and his eyes were swollen and red from crying. Sniffing, Sora removed the shirt from his back, gritting his teeth as the shirt ripped broken glass from his back.

Thus began the process of removing every tiny shard of glass from his bleeding back. He managed to get a majority of the cuts out but he could not reach those between his shoulder blades. He turned his attention to his ribs and was relieved to see that there were only cuts on his stomach; no glass had stuck.

His wrists were bleeding freely and he removed the shards, biting his lip against the pain. He thought that the cuts were so small on his hands and wrists that they would not show.

As he examined the rest of his body for glass, he saw the large bruise over his side. His ribs hurt a great deal, and Sora knew without a doubt that at least two of his ribs were broken. Tears shimmered in his brilliant blue eyes.

He was supposed to go swimming with Kairi and Riku tomorrow. He couldn't let either of them see him like this. Softly, he brushed his chocolate brown hair out of his eyes, examining his jaw more closely. No, he definitely could not go swimming tomorrow.

He twisted around to see his back and had to bite his lip from crying out again. His back was bruised in two places, one on the small of his back where he had landed on the corner of his desk, and the other, across his side. Tears spilled from his eyes again.

What was he going to do? He knew he could not tell Riku or Kairi. He didn't want them to worry. Typical Sora. Never thinking about himself, always how everyone else would feel. And besides, even if he did tell them, what could they do about it? He was fifteen. He couldn't just leave home; he wasn't even an adult yet.

Sighing, Sora took a bag of cotton balls from underneath his bathroom counter and got a small, nearly empty bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Daintily, he dabbed at his cuts, hissing as they stung. He used the remainder of the contents as he cleaned the cuts down his back and wrists. Glumly, he threw the used cotton balls away along with the empty bottle.

He removed a white towel from his closet and started cleaning up the shards of bloodied glass that covered the floor. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he wiped the blood and water from the floor with the towel. By the time he was done, the towel was stained, and he scowled.

He forgot that blood stained. He threw the towel into a small waste bin in his bathroom and flicked the lights off.

Instantly, his vision became impaired as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He made his way to his bed merely by memory, but forgot where exactly his bedside stand was. As he made to climb into his bed, wearing a fresh t-shirt, he hit his side into the corner of the stand.

He gasped, stars winking in his eyes, as his side reverberated with pain. He touched the spot where his broken ribs were tenderly. He crawled into bed again, painfully slow to ensure he did not aggravate another one of his wounds, and he laid perfectly still on his good side. The tiny shards of glass that he could not reach stung against his shirt.

At last, he could rest his bones in peace, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. The house was silent, and he hoped, prayed that his father had passed out form his drinking. Taking a deep breath, he closed his exhausted eyes and decided not to worry about tomorrow until tomorrow came in a few hours.

The bright rays of sunlight were beaming through his window when he finally stirred. For the moment, Sora was content to lay in the warming sun.

"Sora!" He jumped, forgetting his injuries and yelped as his ribs and back angrily protested against his movements. Tears formed in his eyes again, but he blinked them back bitterly.

He groaned as reality hit him. It was tomorrow. He stepped out of his bed carefully and returned to his bathroom to relieve himself and see the state he was in. Besides the bruise, his face looked no different. Maybe tired, but all signs of crying had fortunately disappeared from his eyes.

He felt confident he could get away with telling Riku and Kairi that he fell while running down the stairs or something like that.

But he knew he could not risk swimming. The salt would irritate his cuts, and he couldn't allow his best friends to see what had happened to him.

"Sora!" A chime of voices rang out. He could make out Kairi's cheerful voice and Riku's deep, alluring one.

He had no choice. He had to come along swimming. But he would keep his shirt on. He examined his wrists, and luckily, the cuts were barely visible. Satisfied, he threw on a fresh t-shirt. He would simply tell Kairi and Riku that he had not slept well, which was true, and leave it at that.

"Sora!" It was just Kairi this time. "Are you still asleep?"

"I'm coming!" Sora said, his voice slightly cracking. Taking a deep breath, and careful not to hit any injuries, he unlocked his door and made his way down the steps, a big smile on his face, his eyes faking happiness as he saw Kairi and Riku at the foot of the stairs, waiting for him.

Kairi's auburn hair clashed against her own blue eyes. She smiled sweetly, cocking her head to the side. She was already dressed in her bathing suit, covered by a small, pink dress.

Riku had on a black t-shirt and bright yellow swim trunks on. His silver locks nearly covered his eyes.

"Sora, what happened to your face?" Riku asked.

"It's nothing. I fell while I was running down the stairs yesterday," Sora lied. Riku seemed unconvinced, eyeing him seriously.

Kairi shrugged. "Are you ready?"

Sora nodded as she turned on her heel. Riku was behind him, and he could feel the older teen's stare down his back. He shivered, hoping that Riku was not suspicious. Thank goodness, Riku decided not to question him further, but he never took his cerulean eyes off of Sora.

"Come on," he said, forcing a fake smile, "let's go!"

**[That's it for the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. I know, poor Sora. Please read & review. I would like to know if you guys like it so I can decide if I should continue it. Hopefully, I will put up another chapter in the next few days or week. Thanks for reading!]**


	2. Nothing's Wrong

**[Chapter 2! So it's not anything great and action-packed, but necessary. Riku's starting to get very suspicious of little Sora. I hope you read and enjoy!]**

Sora beamed as the full blast of the glorious day hit him. He forgot for the time being, his injuries and his worries. The day had never looked more beautiful to him than it did right then.

He treaded through the sand, following behind Kairi, feeling the warm sand beneath his toes. They walked to the shade of a large cluster of Paopu Trees, where Kairi put her beach bag down. Sora started to take off his shirt when he remembered the incidents from the night before.

Hastily, he smoothed down his t-shirt again, looking around to see if they had noticed. Kairi was already skipping into the aqua waves; Riku, however stared at him questioningly.

Sora's cheeks flushed as he tried to ignore his best friend's stares.

"Aren't you swimming?" he inquired. He knew something was wrong with Sora. In the split second that the boy had decided not to take off his shirt, Riku saw an unfamiliar look in his eyes. He looked…sad…worried? He wasn't sure.

Sora stuttered slightly. "Umm, I'm kind of tired actually. I didn't really get any sleep last night."

Riku opened his mouth to question him further, but decided against it. Sora sighed gratefully.

Riku pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a pale, ripped chest. His muscular arms flexed and Sora had to keep himself from staring.

"Sora! Riku! Come on!" Kairi called from mid-waist in the ocean.

"Let's not keep her waiting," Riku said, flashing a small smile.

He followed his tall friend out into the sun. He felt the cool breeze ruffle his shirt and hair and he sighed in content. It was so much easier to just pass the days with Riku and Kairi out on the beach. But he always had to go home at the end of the night.

Riku followed Kairi out into the ocean while Sora sat at the edge of the golden sand where the illuminating waves crashed against the shore.

"Sora, aren't you going to come in?"

He shook his head, his blue eyes dazzling. Kairi's face fell a little. Riku muttered a few words to her, and her face lit up.

Sora eyed them suspiciously. They were planning something. He leaned back on his forearms, careful not to lie on his back. His body was still sore, but he refused to let any sign of what had happened to him.

He watched happily as Riku splashed Kairi with water. Kairi would dive in under the crests of the waves, disappearing for a moment, before bursting through the water, holding up different assortments of glimmering shells.

After only an hour, the two returned to shore. Kairi went to her bag under the shade, retrieving brown lunch bags.

Riku plopped down next to Sora, grinning as he shook his wet hair all over Sora. "Hey!"

"You have sand in your hair," Riku observed, ruffling the boy's hair. "How in the world did you get sand in your hair when you've been sitting here like this for the past hour?"

Sora blushed as Riku's hand brushed his hair.

Kairi dropped a sack lunch in Sora's lap. "Thanks Kairi," he said gratefully.

"Here's yours, Riku," she said, handing him his own paper bag.

Sora hadn't realized just how hungry he was. He opened the sack lunch, removing a ham and cheese sandwich and a juicy mango. He looked around and saw they all had the same meal, with the exception of Riku, who had an apple instead.

After lunch, Sora, Riku, and Kairi went to the dock where Sora watched them dive off. Kairi flipped off the dock, splashing him in the face. As she resurfaced, he said, "That was too cool-"

He felt hands push hard against his back, right where the shards of glass were still embedded. He gasped, pain clouding his eyes as he tipped forward, headfirst into the ocean. His cuts screamed as the salt water flooded over them.

He reached the surface, kicking and sputtering, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku asked, grabbing his friend by the arm. The pressure on his wrists hurt. He lifted Sora back onto the dock, worriedly checking him over. "I was just messing with you," Riku said, apologizing. Kairi swam to the dock.

"Are you okay?"

Sora shook his head, his back throbbing. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Sora retorted, brushing the tears from his eyes. Riku seemed taken aback by the sudden bitterness in Sora's tone.

He stood, rubbing his shoulders, careful not to irritate the cuts or bruises, as he stalked away slowly.

Riku helped Kairi out of the water, watching Sora nervously as the boy sat down under the shade.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Riku said heatedly, throwing his hands up. "I just pushed him in."

"Is he okay?" Kairi asked softly, watching her best friend as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know. Let me talk to him."

Sora's back was killing him, as was his ribs when his body smacked the waves. He sniffed again. He didn't mean to snap at Riku, but it had hurt so badly. After being so careful not to aggravate his cuts, Riku did the worse thing possible.

But he didn't know better. Sora sighed. His face reddened with shame as he realized what he had just done.

"Sora? Are you okay?" a timid voice asked.

Sora nodded. "I umm…I guess I hurt my back when I fell yesterday," he lied quietly. He turned to face Riku and lowered his head in shame. Riku kneeled next to him, his aquamarine eyes worried.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Riku," Sora said, staring at the sand. "You didn't know."

Riku flashed a small smile. "No harm, no foul, Sora."

Sora looked up, slightly more cheerful.

"Let me see your back. Maybe I can help?"

"No!" Sora clapped a hand to his mouth. He wanted to hit himself in the head over and over with that mango he had for lunch.

"D-don't worry about it, okay?"

Riku narrowed his eyes. He saw a flash of pain and fear cloud Sora's face when he asked him the question.

"Okay," he drawled, making Sora fidget under his gaze.

"I umm, I think I should go home," Sora said quietly, refusing to meet Riku's eyes.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Riku asked, pulling Sora to his feet.

"No, I'm fine, I promise," Sora lied, faking a smile. He headed home, once again feeling Riku's gaze across his back. His skin prickled and he picked up his pace.

Kairi trotted up to Riku. "Is he okay?" she asked, worried.

"He says he's fine. But I don't think so. Not at all."

**[So, that's the end of Chapter 2! Riku's going to be in for a big surprise when he finds out what Sora is hiding! Please Read and review! Chapter 3 in the making. Enjoy!]**


	3. The Truth, The Promise

**[Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!]**

As soon as Sora found himself in his room, he peeled off his soaking wet t-shirt, wincing as the heavy cloth brushed against the glass. He was relieved to find that his dad was not home, but dreaded it, thinking that his return would only bring a second coming of the beating.

He twisted his back in the mirror and saw that the cuts had become inflamed and sensitive to the touch. Tears sprang into his eyes. He tried to get the glass from his back, but to no avail.

Today had promised a decent day, and it had failed him. He was hurt, and he had hurt his friends. The one thing he was trying to prevent was his friend's involvement.

As he left the confines of his bathroom, he jumped backwards.

Riku was standing across his room, shirtless, glaring at him. His hair was still wet from swimming. He must have followed Sora back to his house. He froze, absentmindedly trying to hide his bruised ribs.

"Sora, come here," he said sullenly. Gulping, Sora made his way to his bed, tears clinging at his eyes again. Dread washed over him as he took a seat on the bed, crossing his legs. Riku glared hatefully at the bruise on his jaw and abdomen. He stalked slowly to the bed, resting close beside Sora.

"Let me see your back."

Turning his head in shame, Sora readjusted himself. A collective gasp came from Riku as he saw the damage. Sora trembled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sora, what happened?" Riku asked, trailing a light finger over the scars on his lower back.

Sora was too upset to speak. This was the last thing that he had wanted. "Is Kairi here?"

Riku shook his head. "No. I told her I would see what was going on. Now tell me what happened," he demanded in a gentle voice. His eyes caught the gleaming shards of glass still embedded in Sora's back.

"Oh my God, Sora, I am so sorry!"

Sora strained his neck to see the look of horror on Riku's face. Without giving Sora a chance to ask why he was sorry, Riku leapt to his feet and started opening cabinets in his bathroom. "Do you have anything to take this glass out with/"

Sora shook his head. Riku rubbed his temples angrily. He came back to the bed and wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, drawing him closer. He examined the tiny shards. "I'm no doctor, but I think I can remove all of them."

Sora nodded, his tears beginning to subside. "Spill." Riku said.

Sora bit his lip. He knew there was no way to lie to Riku. Not now.

Gently, Riku started taking the glass out of Sora's back, being careful not to cut him open.

"Well?"

"He-he doesn't mean to. He's not himself when h-he does it. But he hurts me…" Sora said, sighing as he leaned into Riku's touch. His fingers were cold, relieving his back.

"Why didn't you say anything Sora?"

"I-I didn't want you guys to worry."

Riku shook his head. "Sora, what did you think you could just hide it from us?"

Sora shrugged as Riku removed the last shard. His fingers traced the bruises on his back. Sora shivered.

"Lie down on your stomach," Riku ordered.

"I can't."

Riku pulled his body around to face him. His eyes darted past the boy's tan build to the bruise on his stomach. He fingered it, making Sora wince.

"He broke your ribs." Riku said in a velvet, deadly voice. He clenched his fists angrily. Who on Earth could ever hurt Sora like that? The boy was innocent, naïve, kindhearted.

Sora began crying again. Alarmed, Riku pulled him into his strong arms, careful not to hurt him. He stroked his friend's cinnamon spikes, trying to soothe him. Sora's body racked with sobs that hurt his ribs and back even more.

"Sshhh, Sora," Riku pleaded, rocking him gently back and forth. "Everything is going to be just fine, okay?"

Sora looked up, his eyes waterlogged. "Don't tell Kairi."

"I won't. I promise," he said, brushing the tears from Sora's eyes.

"Why don't you come over to my house and we can clean those cuts. That must've hurt when I pushed you. I'm so sorry."

Sora nodded in Riku's arms, his chest heaving as he tried to calm his sobs.

Suddenly, a loud bang shook the entire house. Sora bolted from Riku's arms, backing up against his wall, petrified.

'SORA!"

Riku's guard went up. His fists clenched again.

He heard loud cursing, someone stomping up the stairs.

Riku grabbed Sora by the shoulders, and took him in his arms. The boy was shaking so badly Riku was surprised that he managed to pull his arms around his neck. As the steps sounded nearer, Riku pulled them through the window, hopping down to the ground. The movements racked Sora's body with pain, but he didn't care.

He hid his face in Riku's chest as the boy took off from the house, before his father could burst into his room.

After running nearly a mile with an unresponsive Sora in his arms, Riku stopped to catch his breath. Sora was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes red, his lip quivering.

Riku set him under a palm tree, and stooped to catch his breath. His sides were heaving and he felt sweat run down his brow.

"Sora, you're spending the night with me tonight."

Sora didn't answer, just curled up in a ball again.

"Hey, Sora," he cupped the boy's face with his hands. "It's okay. You're okay. He's not going to hurt you," Riku said, stroking his cheeks. "You're going to be all right."

Sora nodded slowly, willing himself to believe Riku's words. But he always knew that tomorrow was another day.

"Come on," he hoisted Sora up again, this time more carefully, and carried him the rest of the distance to his house.

Dusk started falling when he finally reached his house. Sora had not said a single word the entire trip. He sat Sora on his bed and opened up the window to let in fresh air. Sora curled up on his side, his tremors beginning to relax.

Riku washed his face with a hand towel form his bathroom and searched through his own cabinets for something. He returned with a small bottle of liquid. He brought a small cloth with him and poured the liquid on it. Sora stiffened, bracing himself for the pain that was about to come.

It never came. Riku was so gentle, he barely felt the pressure of his fingers through the wet cloth as he cleaned the cuts across his shoulders. Sora sighed softly, his shaking finally stopping. He uncurled his cramped muscles.

"That's it," Riku said, stroking his hair again. When he finished cleaning the cuts, he gave Sora a new t-shirt to put on. It smelled like cinnamon sticks.

He laid Sora on his side, then lay next to him, gently caressing his back. It felt so good. Sora closed his eyes, his worries beginning to disappear. He felt as if he could lie there forever, succumbing to Riku's gentle touch. Then he blushed, noticing that Riku's bare chest was pressed against his back.

"Sora?"

The boy didn't answer. Riku leaned over and saw the teen, already asleep. He had a sense of peace around him, his face calm and no tears or frowns to derive Sora from his pleasant face, no one hurting him. Riku found his lips, soft, unmoving.

He sighed, resting his head against the boy's face. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller teen.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again," he vowed, allowing sleep to overcome him.

For now, he was content to hold Sora in his arms.

**[So what did you guys think? So far so good? I'm not quite sure what I want to happen yet as the story progresses, but while I am thinking and writing, I would really like some feedback. Please Review and tell me what you think!]**


	4. What's Important

**[Here's chapter four. Review please!**

**Also, thank you queerie-me for your nice review. & I'll try to see what changes I can maybe make to the spacing, paragraph alignment, or font that will help to read it better!]**

Sora felt more comfortable than he had in a long while. He was warm, in some sort of safe haven. He felt strangely protected. He shifted in his sleep and felt a pair of strong arms holding him in place.

Startled, he willed his exhausted eyes to open. He blinked groggily, trying to focus his vision. He looked down and saw pale, muscular arms wrapped around his small frame. He craned his neck and saw Riku's face, pale, peaceful.

Sora examined his strong-set jaw, the way his lips curved into a thin smile. He resisted the urge to kiss those lips. He didn't know if Riku liked him back. The older teen may have taken care of him, but he didn't dare mistake the feelings for something more.

But then he questioned the arms around him, holding him. His mind felt scrambled. He had no idea what he was going to do once his stay at Riku's was due.

But for now, he would just rest in the moment.

He snuggled closer to Riku, then froze when he heard a muffled voice. "So-ra?"

Riku yawned, his eyes fluttering open. He looked down at Sora in his arms and noticed the boy blush. He smiled softly. "Good morning, sunshine," he said with a smirk. He unwrapped his arms, stretching. Sora scrambled to a sitting position, watching Riku with a nervous eye.

"How's your back?"

"Better."

"Let me see," Riku said, tracing the faint cut lines across Sora's back. Now that all the embedded pieces were gone, the skin was starting to heal.

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," Sora said, blushing. "I don't know what…I would have done-"

Riku raised a hand to stop him. "Say no more. You're my best friend Sora."

Sora thought of the way he had stared at Riku's perfect complexion and suddenly felt ashamed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Riku tilted his head as Sora's eyes fell downcast.

"Nothing. It's not important. I'm not important."

Shock splayed across Riku's face. "What! Sora, don't you ever say that again! You hear me?" Sora's eyes brimmed with tears. His heart felt numb. "Sora?" Riku stared at him, concern emitting from his eyes.

Sora nodded. "Of course you're important." Riku sighed, leaning back against his bed. Sora sat with his knees to his chest, mindlessly playing with his toes. "Does he tell you things like that?"

Sora bit his lip, concentrating on his big toe. "Sora?"

"Sometimes," he admitted in a meek voice.

He heard Riku punch a pillow behind him. "You can't listen to him, Sora! You can't let him say and do these things to you!" he said in a frustrated voice.

Sora remained where he was, refusing to look at Riku. He heard the boy sigh behind him.

"Sora?" his breath tickled his ear. Sora stiffened.

"Why don't you think you're important?" he asked, ruffling Sora's spikes.

Sora leaned against him, surprised that Riku answered by wrapping his arms around him.

"I-I don't know."

Riku pulled Sora into his arms, his face in close proximity to the boy. Sora could feel his breath on his bottom lip. Riku captured his lips softly, hungrily. Sora gasped, and Riku entered in his mouth, massaging his tongue. He stroked the bruise around Sora's jaw, kissing him as long as his lungs would allow.

He tipped Sora gently on his back, breaking the kiss. Crimson flowed across Sora's cheeks as he opened his eyes. Riku smiled from above him, speaking between light kisses on his forehead, nose, and bruise.

"You're more important to me than anyone else in the world."

He captured his lips again, this time more fiercely, knotting his fingers in Sora's hair. Sora's hands moved shyly around Riku's neck, pulling him in closer. They were less than a breath's length apart. Riku released his lips and Sora gasped, his heart racing. His chest heaved as he gulped in oxygen.

Riku kissed his forehead. "Is that proof enough for you?"

"Y-yes," Sora said in a shaky breath, releasing his arms.

"Good," Satisfied, Riku sat upright in his bed.

Sora was more confused than he had been before. So Riku had kissed him. It was invigorating, inviting. But all he had said was that he was important.

"Come on, Sora. I think we should go visit Kairi. She's probably freaking out over you."

"You said we wouldn't tell her!"

"I know. We won't," Riku assured him, pulling Sora from his bed.

"Then what are we going to tell her?" he asked nervously.

"That when you fell, you hurt yourself more than you thought. Show her your ribs for confirmation, and leave it at that."

"Are you sure?"

Riku nodded.

"But, Riku, I don't have any extra clothes with me."

Riku frowned. "I didn't think about that. You can just wear something of mine."

"Everything you have is too big for me," Sora protested, sitting back on the bed. "I have to go back home. That's the only option I have left."

A dark shadow appeared on Riku's face, his body went rigid. "That's not a good idea."

He paced across his room, thinking hard.

"What other choice do I have?"

"I don't know," Riku growled.

"Riku," Sora started in a small voice, "I can't stay here forever."

Riku stopped pacing; his eyes looked sad. "Sora, I don't want you to get hurt again."

Sora lowered his eyes. "I have to go back. It will be all right. He's not home in the mornings," Sora explained.

"You're not going back by yourself."

Sora smiled to himself. He fingered the sheets with his fingers.

"Well, let's go then," Riku sighed, holding out his hand to Sora. Sora took it and followed Riku out of his room. Riku let go of his hand to open the front door, and Sora instantly missed the touch.

Sora followed Riku's steps, lost in thought. He was brooding over what had happened in such a short amount of time. Just two days ago, he was being beaten, unprotected and unbeknownst to his friends, and now, Sora was traveling alongside Riku after a day of being in his arms.

His fingers tingled and he longed to touch Riku's soft, pale skin.

"Sora, do you need me to carry you again?" Riku asked, chuckling.

Sora looked up and realized he was far behind, lost in his own thoughts. Yes. That's what his mind said. "I'm coming!"

Riku looked at him queerly as he approached. "You seem kind of out of it."

"I was just thinking," Sora said, trying to clear his mind.

"Well, think less and walk more. I want to get this over with."

**[I know. I left everyone hanging. It seems that for the time being, a few sweet little kisses are all Sora's going to get. I haven't decided just how far I want them to go, so I would appreciate your thoughts on the storyline so far & any constructive criticism. Chapter 5 is ready, but I have decided to wait a bit before I post it up to make sure that the readers enjoy it so far.]**


	5. Running Away

**[Chapter 5. I worked on it all last night. I wasn't quite sure how I wanted it to turn out, but I think this is what I wanted. Hopefully, everyone will like it. Enjoy!]**

As they rapidly approached his home, Sora's nerves began kicking in. Riku reeled him in, holding his hand tightly. It comforted him when Riku touched him. When he was protecting him.

"Let me go in first," Sora insisted.

A flash of fear showed in Riku's eyes.

"Please. It'll be fine. Just let me see if he's here."

Sighing, Riku nodded. Summoning up his courage, Sora peeled his back his front door, straining his ears to see if he could hear anything. The house remained silent. Sora motioned Riku to follow him up the stairs into his room.

As he searched through his drawers trying to find some clean clothes, Riku wandered around his room curiously.

He gazed at the walls, the floor, the bed, then went into the bathroom. "What the hell," he heard Riku gasp. Sora had already taken off Riku's shirt, exposing his tan skin and wounds. He whipped his head around.

In Riku's hands was the blood-soaked towel he had pulled from the waste bin. Riku threw the towel back into the trash, cursing vehemently to himself.

Sora tried to ignore the longing feeling he had towards Riku. He tried to make himself believe that Riku had really liked him, but his words kept coming back to him, taunting him. _"You're my best friend."_

"That was a lot of blood," Riku commented sourly.

"There were a lot of cuts."

He nodded slowly, his piercing gaze staring down Sora's small torso. Sora pulled himself back to reality as Riku's voice sounded again. "Well, aren't you going to get ready?"

"Oh…right," he mumbled. The walk to Kairi's place was a silent and slightly awkward one. Neither boy seemed to be able to strike up a conversation. Sora could only watch as Riku's arms swayed, wishing that his were interlocked with them, but now that obvious danger had evaded them, Riku seemed to keep to himself.

By the time they reached Kairi's house, which was nearly on the opposite side of the island, both boys had sweat beading down their brows.

"She better be here," Riku growled, as they walked up to her front porch. He rapped his knuckles on the door once, twice, then-

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi threw the door open, making Riku stumbled backwards. She grabbed Sora's neck and pulled him into a fierce hug. "I was so worried about you! Are you okay?"

He nodded, catching Riku's weary eye.

"What happened?"

"I guess when I fell, I hurt myself more than I thought…and I didn't want you to worry," he added.

"What do you mean?"

He lifted his white t-shirt, showing Kairi the bruised ribs. "Riku thinks they're broken."

Kairi gasped, her eyes flitting from his face to his waist. "Oh, Sora! I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's nothing. It's not important."

Riku stiffened beside him.

Sora shifted from foot to foot. "So…now what?"

"We could go swimming again."

"I won't be able to," Kairi said softly. "I'm helping my mom cook for some guests." She rolled her eyes. "You guys go ahead. But thanks for letting me know you're okay!" Swiftly, she kissed his cheek. Sora blushed. "I gotta go now. See you tomorrow!"

"That wasn't half bad," Sora commented as he stepped back into the sand. Riku walked right by him, his facea agitated.

"Riku?"

He whirled around, his face contorted with anger. "Why do you keep saying that, Sora?" he demanded.

"Saying what?"

Riku put his hands on his shoulders. "Saying that you're not important!"

"I-I didn't mean it," he stuttered, quivering under Riku's glare. "I'm sorry," he added in a meek voice. Riku sighed, his face suddenly looking sad. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

Riku shook his head. "I'm not angry at you, Sora. Just…your situation. Just don't say things like that, okay?"

Sora nodded and Riku dropped his arms. "So is there anything you want to do?"

"I…" Sora trailed off, kicking the sand with his foot. "I think I need to go home."

"Why?" Riku's anger seemed to have boiled over again.

"Because…I just should. He's going to be looking for me sooner or later anyways." He glanced up to look into Riku's eyes. The silver-haired youth shook his head in disagreement. "He-he can't start getting suspicious that anyone knows."

"Sora, don't!"

It sounded decent enough. "I'll see you later Riku."

The truth was, Sora was too confused to sit there with Riku for another day. His mind was so jumbled he didn't know what was fact or fiction. He knew that Riku considered him a friend. He didn't know to what extent. He needed time to brood over the past few days before he started chasing after him like a lovesick puppy.

He gave Riku no time to object as he headed towards back towards his house. Riku stood there for several moments, shaking with anger, watching Sora's back as he walked away. He could not understand his own feelings. Part of him wanted to take Sora in his arms and hold him and never let him go, never let another soul hurt him.

But the other half told him it was his protective instincts working overtime. Sighing, he let Sora have his way, knowing that if the boy got in trouble, he could easily climb out the window and go to his house.

Sora didn't notice that the front door was creaked open, or that there was a pungent smell when he walked through the doorstep. He was so deeply immersed in his own thoughts, he didn't notice anything until he walked right into it.

"Where have you been?" a gruffly voice asked. Everything froze. Sora's body froze, his mind stopped whirring, his lips forgot how to speak words.

"Out with that damn Riku kid again, and Kairi," he spat. Sora found his legs and shuffled around his dad, slowly. "Don't understand why they like you." He said you as if Sora was nothing but a pile of dirt. Sora's heart crumbled. "You're nothing but a pathetic, worthless kid. They don't even like you. The girl and boy."

Tears clung at the corners of Sora's eyes. The man scoffed. "Friends."

"They-do-to-like-me," he managed to gasp.

His father looked up. His eyes were red and swollen again. He smacked Sora hard against his cheek. Sora bit his tongue as he fell backwards, collapsing to the floor. His injuries twinged with pain and he felt blood in his mouth. Tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Don't talk back to me!" Sora cowered under his dad, shielding his face.

"What makes you think that anyone likes you?" He taunted. Sora shook his head, refusing to believe it. The man grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You think you actually mean something to them?"

That struck a soft spot. Sora felt more pain well up inside him from those words than his back did. The man dropped him to the floor, leaving Sora cradling himself in fetal position, his eyes glazing over. He became nothing. Not a human being with feelings. Just a mass of space.

Of course he meant something to them. His vision fogged up. Trembling, he pushed himself to his feet and he ran out the door.

He ran, not knowing or caring where he was going. He was going to runaway from his problems. And his problems now included Riku. He couldn't rid his mind of his father's hateful words.

He ran, not stopping to catch his breath or to see where he was. It was only when he was on the brink of exhaustion, forced to crawling alongside the shoreline, when he stopped.

His breaths came in ragged heaves that sent a course of pain through his body. His ribs seared with pain, and the place where he had been slapped was stinging.

He lay there, listening to the sounds of the insects buzzing around, the waves crashing against him as the tide moved in. He knew he had to move to safer grounds, but his arms and legs could no longer support his weight. The sand felt bitterly cold against his heated skin.

Sora attempted to get up, but his arms collapsed, and he stayed in a heap of tears and depression as the waves lapped at his legs. He shivered. He deserved this. He didn't deserve to line and love. Happiness was no longer a word he comprehended. He tried again to get up, and fell, a sharp shell cutting him across his bruised ribs.

He cried out, knowing no one would hear him, as blood spurted from the wound. He felt dizzy and sick with the emotional pain. Physical pain became nothing but a throbbing sensation in the back of his head.

He laid his cheek down in the sand and closed his eyes. He was drifting farther and farther away into an endless ocean. The waves carried him until they could no longer share his burden and he began to sink into the dark depths of the unknown.

He felt something rough pull him from the blackness and engulf his shivering body into a warm embrace. This was where he belonged. Out of reach from anybody who could possibly hurt him. This was his safe haven.

Where he could be, and nothing more.

**[So, that's it. Cliff-hanger, I know. I hope you guys like it. I'm not sure about the next chapter yet, but please don't forget to review for me! Thanks for everyone who has already read & reviewed! You guys are awesome!]**


	6. Apology & Confessions

[This next part of the story is going to be focused on Riku more. Just to show his side of what he's feeling and what's been going on. It's not in his point of view, just about him. I hope you enjoy!

& qeerie-me, thanks again! it is pretty sad. poor sora. & you'll just have to see what happens to sora. :p]

Riku had watched as his best friend walked away. His muscles were shaking with anger, and his mind was whirring a hundred miles an hour. He felt an unfamiliar urge to scramble after Sora, take the boy in his arms and hold him in his arms where he was safe, where no one could hurt him again.

The urge was the same as when he kissed Sora on the lips while the boy was fast asleep in his arms. Riku gritted his teeth and took a few steps after Sora, then decided better of it.

He had been given the chance to stay with him, and Sora had refused. He had just walked away. Riku felt empty without him.

Sighing, he treaded back to his own house. His room felt hollow without Sora in there, as if even the house missed him.

Riku struggled with his feelings. Maybe he felt more for Sora than he had anticipated he would. After all, the kiss they shared wasn't just some small little peck. It had made his pulse race and his fingers tingle. He craved Sora's tan, smooth skin and his soft lips, his shy touch.

Riku shook his head clear, and realized he was standing outside of his house with his hand around the doorknob. He let his hand drop. What was he doing? He should have followed Sora. He didn't understand his longing for the boy, but he knew he could no longer ignore it.

He turned on his heel, decision made, and started towards Sora's house. His thoughts raced about Sora. He thought about waking up with Sora in his arms and how the boy's face had fallen when Riku had said, "You're my best friend." And then how he had mentioned that he wasn't important.

Riku's gasped as he realized what his own hesitance had done to Sora. The hints had been there the entire time; he had been so consumed with Sora's predicament that he had missed what had been right there, waiting for him the entire time.

He increased his pace, his heart suddenly hopeful. He reached Sora's house just as dark started approaching. He hopped onto the porch and reached for the door when a wretched stench met his nose. He gagged.

He knocked on the door, holding his breath, his eyes stinging. No one answered. The hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. Silently, he opened the door and stepped inside. All the lights were off, leaving the home a dark, wasted place. The smell strengthened as he entered the living room. A large figure was passed out over the couch.

He peered over the couch and saw Sora's dad, in a drunk slumber, his face rough and unshaven. He shivered. "Sora?"

There was no reply. Riku felt his stomach sink. Sora was hurt. Or in a trance like before. Knowing the man would not so much as stir, Riku shouted. "Sora? Sora!" There still was no reply.

Riku hurried up the steps, two at a time, and ran into Sora's room. It was empty. Startled, Riku looked around. The bed was still made. No clothes were on the floor, and no lights were on…

Sora had never gone to his room. Where is he? Riku's heart started beating faster. Fear gripped at his conscience. He shouldn't have left Sora alone.

"Sora?" His voice echoed throughout the house.

He walked around the perimeter of the house, under Sora's window to see if he saw any footprints, indicating that Sora might have escaped from his dad. There were none.

"SORA!" He called into the woods desperately. Still no answer.

As he returned to the front of the house, a set of footprints leading away from the house caught his eyes. They were small enough to be Sora's and they were far apart, making Riku believe he had been running.

Without a second's hesitation, Riku took off, following the footprints. They seemed to lead to nowhere, as if Sora had been running blindly. As the night approached, his imprints became nearly invisible.

But Riku became even more determined to find Sora. His best friend was somewhere outside in the cold, dark night.

He ran nearly halfway around the island when the strides of the imprints became closer together. He got tired. Riku didn't blame him. He was breathing heavily and his muscles were shaking with fatigue.

He looked up and felt his heart skip a beat. The footsteps were right where the ocean waves crashed onto the shore.

By the third step, the footprints disappeared. Exasperated, Riku collapsed on the sand. "SORA!"

Silence. He only expected as much. Riku sniffed. It wasn't like him to get emotional. But he had searched for hours, following Sora's trail, and now he was at a dead end. His eyes were finally adjusting to the dark. There were strange marks in the sand several feet away.

Curiously, but doubtful, he crouched in the sand, inspecting the indentions. It looked as if Sora had fallen, and had forced himself to crawl until his body refused. Riku followed the misplaced sand for another twenty feet when he looked up.

"SORA!"

His exhaustion left his limbs as he scrambled towards the unconscious boy. The tide came to his waist, and Riku swore. Sora had been lucky he had not collapsed nearer the water or he would have been dragged out to sea.

He flipped the boy over and his eyes watered. Sora's face was pale, his lips blue, quivering. His side had been cut open and dried blood cracked around his cut.

He gathered Sora's limp body in his arms, cradling him softly. "Why, Sora? Why did you run away? You should have come straight to me."

He stifled a sob as he stroked his cheeks. There was a fading red mark across his cheek. Anger flared within him, making his body tremor. He had not kept Sora safe. He had failed miserably. Sora's body was frigid against his. He fought back his tears as he lifted Sora from the sand. His clothes were heavy with saltwater.

Riku groaned as he slowly began carrying Sora back to his house. They were miles away, and Riku felt like giving up and just letting his body fall asleep on the sand, but every time he felt as if his legs would give, a soft groan would escape Sora' lips and his body was somehow renewed with vigor.

It was long past midnight before Riku finally reached his house. He laid Sora on his bed and collapsed next to him, his muscles shaking violently. He took several deep breaths, his chest heaving. He closed his eyes in exhaustion, feelings as if he had just trekked Mount Everest.

"Sora?" he shook him gently. The boy's eyes fluttered ever so slowly, fresh tears streaking down his face. His brilliant eyes were glossy; they scared Riku. What did his dad do to him?

"Sora, I'm here." He said, catching his breath.

Sora trembled underneath him. When Riku bent down to kiss him, his lips were still as stone. He had shut himself off from the rest of the world again.

"Sora, please," he pleaded, "Come back to me." His eyes seemed to stare into the distance, unmoving and afraid. It scared Riku more than the fact that Sora had been hurt, not knowing if he would ever see the same Sora again.

He pulled Sora across his chest, wrapping his strong arms around his tiny frame. Sora was still freezing to the touch. Riku kicked back the covers from underneath him and pulled Sora under, warming him. He did the only thing he could do.

Collect him in his arms, soothe him, stroke his wounds. He laid Sora's head directly under his chin, his silver hair falling over his neck. He caressed Sora's face and neck tenderly. He spoke to the insensitive boy, apologizing for leaving him, and begging him to come out of his spell.

Sora nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Sora?"

The boy murmured something incoherent. "Sora?"

He pulled him away for a moment, looking into Sora's eyes. The glaze was nearly gone.

Riku's breath caught, his heart started pumping faster.

"Sora!"

"R-Riku?"

"Oh my God, Sora!" Riku sat up, grabbing Sora into a tight hug. "Don't you ever run away like that again! You could have drowned!"

"I-I'm sorry."

His eyes were downcast.

"You don't have to be sorry," Riku said softly. "Just promise me you won't run off like that ever again. You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. The glossy stare was returning to his eyes.

Frightened, Riku held Sora's face in his hands. "Sora, why are you apologizing?"

"I should go," he mumbled, clawing at the back of Riku's hands.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked, looking at Sora like he was losing his mind.

"He w-was right. I don't mean a-anything. I'm j-just in the w-way," he stuttered, crystal tears cascading down his face.

"Sora, look at me," he ordered. Sora stared into his eyes, his body shaking again.

"You're not in the way. You mean more than the world to me. Sora, I-" Riku lost his voice.

Sora looked at him questioningly.

It was Riku's turn to look away. "Sora, I-"

Why were the words so hard to say?

He pushed Sora onto his back and leered over him. He captured him in passionate kiss, his hunger driving him into the depths of Sora's being. He moved down to his neck, kissing the tender flesh, running his tongue along his jaw line.

He felt Sora's racing pulse against his tongue and he bit down. Sora gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He kissed the forming bruise lightly before looking back into Sora's eyes. It hadn't been enough.

"Sora, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't find you tonight. I don't want you to leave my sight ever again!'

"But why?" his lips quivered. "I'm nobody."

"No," Riku shook his head angrily. "You're my best friend. More than that. Sora, I…"

The gloss faded from his eyes. His mouth opened in a small "o" and suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed Riku on the cheek shyly. Riku felt something wet across his face. He touched his cheek and was surprised that he was crying.

"Sora," he began again, "I…I love you."

**[So, that's the end of this chapter. Kinda lameee, but it was all I could think of. This isn't the end. There's still more coming, so don't think it's over yet. I hope you enjoyed, & don't forget to review for me!]**


	7. Restlessness

**[Here's the next chapter. Kind of something just to tie things together a bit. It does ramble about, but hopefully, you guys will enjoy!]**

**phantombullets240: Yeahh, I agree. I'm really bad about writing lovey dovey stuff, but it's not the end, far from it actually. Hopefully I can think of a good way to end it (:**

**BlackKeys: Hahaha, thanks! I try. Thank goodness I haven't gotten a writer's block yet!**

**Pandoragirl: Wow! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it so far! There's definitely a lot more coming! Thanks again, You're awesome!**

**Queerie-me: Thanks again! You've been an awesome fan!**

Sora's rapid breathing hitched. Riku had said he loved him. Sora wanted to believe the words; he craved them with every fiber of his body. But now that Riku had expressed his true feelings, he was at a loss.

The words that his father had told him were too engrained in his mind, in his cuts and bruises. He gulped, his eyes suddenly looking distant again.

"Sora?"

Riku planted his lips on him, tempting him out of his stupor.

"Why?"

The question took Riku off guard. He pulled away as if he had been bitten by a snake. "What do you mean why?" He seemed hurt by the words.

"Why do you love me? I'm nobody. I don't mean anything," he mumbled, his eyes downcast.

Shocked, Riku pulled his face up to him again. Sora averted his eyes.

"There doesn't need to be a reason, Sora. You have to stop reverting back to whatever your dad says."

Sora nodded slowly, chewing on his lip. Riku had his the nail on the head. Why did he keep remembering everything his dad said to him. It wasn't like he wished to keep going back to those foul memories.

"You look starved, Sora. Are you hungry?"

Sora snapped back into reality. "I…yeah."

"Stay here," he ordered as Sora started after him. He looked at him, perplexed. "I don't want you passing out across my kitchen floor. Stay in bed and rest. I'll bring something back up to you."

Nodding, Sora watched as Riku left the room. As the door clicked shut, Sora found himself once again submerged with his dad's reckless words. He sniffed, rubbing his red eyes. He had to stop thinking about his dad, or else he would fall into his motionless reverie.

He noticed that the bottom of his shirt was wet from collapsing in the tides.

He smelled like sweat, sand, and saltwater. Crinkling his nose, he removed his shirt, carefully avoiding the gruesome cut across his bruised ribs. How did Riku kiss him without being revolted by his smell?

He was afraid to put on another t-shirt, afraid that the fabric would rub against his wounds. He examined his body with distaste. He was dirty, grime layered over his torso. He hadn't been clean since the day before Riku had followed him home.

Figuring it would take Riku a while to cook some food, he decided to take a shower. He crawled off the bed onto his feet and swayed as he stood. He grasped the bed covers to help hold his weight up. His legs were shaking with the effort. Days without a proper meal had taken a toll on him.

A bath maybe. Sora wasn't sure he would be able to stand long enough to take a shower. Slowly, he made his way across Riku's room to the bathroom. He obtained a towel from the closet, holding onto the bathroom counter as his strength waned. He managed to turn the water on when his legs finally gave out underneath him.

He uttered no sound as he slid to the floor. He closed his eyes, listening to the drumming of the water filling the shower, and leaned his head back. The effort exhausted him.

"Sora? Sora!" The voice entered the bathroom, before chuckling. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Sora opened his eyes, blushing. "I was trying to take a shower, well, a bath," he mumbled, "but I…didn't make it," he admitted.

Riku knelt next to him, his silver hair obscuring his eyes for a moment. "I told you to rest."

Standing, he turned the shower nozzle off, allowing the tub to fill. He checked the water temperature before returning his attention to Sora.

"You think you can get undressed by yourself, or do I have to help you with that too?" he mused.

Sora's lip pouted. "I can do it."

Riku hoisted him to his feet carefully, making certain that Sora would not collapse again.

"I'm all right," he said.

Riku looked at him, uncertainty flashing through his aquamarine eyes.

"Okay, but please don't drown on me," he said. Sora tried to catch a hint of amusement but found none. "I'm not going to have you pass out in the bathtub after already saving you from collapsing in the ocean."

Sora nodded wistfully. "Umm…Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Umm, I'm going to...uhh…" he stuttered, turning bright red.

"Oh, yeah. Umm, just let me know if you need anything," Riku said, flashing Sora a sly smile before closing the door.

Sora blushed. Carefully, he removed his shorts, using the counter to support him. He slipped into the tub, slowly, goose bumps decorating his body at the inviting heat.

The warmth enveloped him as he rested his head back against the tiled wall. His eyes closed heavily. It must have been one or two in the morning. He yawned, then looked down. Grains of sand collected at the bottom of the tub from his body. He reached for his chocolate spikes and felt the gritty strands.

Taking a gulp, Sora completely immersed himself into the water. He shook his fingers through his hair, trying to remove as much of the sand as he could before taking another breath.

After two more minutes of the same process, the water turned a light brown shade. He took Riku's shampoo and slathered it into his hair. It smelled like fresh coconuts. He dived into the bath water a fourth time, ridding his hair of suds.

Then he washed his skin carefully, avoiding the larger gashes. By the time he was done, the water had lost its heat. Sighing, he drained the tub. He tried to stand and couldn't seem to lift his arms. His exhaustion had finally overcome his body.

His cheeks reddened. He didn't have the strength to stand up. "Riku?" he called loudly.

"What's wrong?" Riku's worried voice came from behind the bathroom door.

Sora stuttered, his face heating. "I…c-can't get out b-by myself," he whispered.

"What?"

"I need help getting out!"

"I'm coming in," Riku said, fumbling with the door.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You can't come in here!"

"Why in the world not?" Riku demanded.

"B-because…I'm…nake…I'm not covered up!" he said urgently.

"Sora, really?" Riku asked in an exasperated tone.

"Just let me…uhh," Sora scrambled to find something to cover himself up; his towel was too far away.

"I'm coming in," Riku warned.

"No, wait!"

Riku ignored him and burst through the door.

"Riku!" If Sora had blushed before, it was nothing compared to how red his face was now. He curled up in a tight ball, attempting to conceal himself.

Riku seemed to take no notice. He stooped down, not worrying that Sora was still wet from his bath, and scooped him up in his arms.

Sora felt like his cheeks were on fire, his face was so red.

Riku dropped him gently on the bed and, ignoring Sora's disbelieving stutters, walked back to the bathroom and grabbed his towel.

"Here," he threw it to Sora, who continued to stare at him in astonishment.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"You-I…I told you not to…I was…"

"Sora, being naked was the least of your worries," Riku said, shrugging. Sora covered himself with the towel, embarrassed.

Riku smirked and sat down next to Sora. He fingered the small scars on Sora's back, feeling his muscles twitching.

"Sora," he said softly.

"Hm?" Sora pulled his knees to his chin.

"I don't want you to go back there."

He felt Sora's muscles tense.

"Riku, what am I supposed to do? I can't just stay here every night."

"Why not?"

Sora turned to look Riku in the eyes. His eyes held a mischievous glint. Be-because," his voice faltered as Riku stole a kiss.

"Because why?" Riku laid him down on the bed, kissing him so he couldn't argue his case.

"Because I-"

Riku leaned down and kissed his bruised ribs ever so slightly. Sora's words failed him again. "Worry about that in the morning, okay?" Riku reached his lips again.

"O-okay," Sora shuddered.

**[So, how do you like it. I need some reviews because I don't know whether or not you guys want me to do a yaoi the next chapter. Please review & tell me what you think about that idea. (:]**


	8. Preoccupied Until Morning

**[So, here's the next chapter. WARNING: It is offically a yoai, so If you don't like, don't read. Enjoy!]**

Determined to preoccupy Sora until the morning, Riku's hand snaked around Sora's neck, pulling him into his lap. Sora moaned into the kiss, and Riku took the opportunity to enter his tongue. He brought the boy back down to the bed, hovering over him. He left Sora's bruised lips and started tracing down his neck with light kisses. He licked the skin, savoring the salty taste.

Sora shivered and shyly pulled his arms around Riku's neck. Riku continued his menstruations down Sora's torso, stopping at one of his small, brown nipple. He caught it between his teeth and heard Sora gasp. Deciding he liked the sound, he nipped at it again, twirling the other between his thumb and finger.

Sora let his body speak for him. His thought process froze in place and he was merely doing what his body was screaming for.

He arched his back in pleasure as Riku began on his other, his hands fisting themselves in his silver locks.

Riku rocked his hips against Sora's, earning him a throaty groan. "R-Riku," he moaned as the boy straddled his hips. Riku clenched his teeth. If Sora was going to keep this up, he wasn't going to make it out of his jeans.

Riku left his chest, seeing Sora's ribs heave as he tried to catch his breath. Riku's eyes darted towards the towel that covered up the slight bulge. Sora caught his gaze and blushed deeply.

Riku attacked his lips again, his hands tearing away the towel. "Riku?" Sora managed to gasp as the boy returned to his tan neck.

"Hm?"

"Something's not right."

Riku withdrew, staring down at Sora. "What do you mean?" he asked, quizzically.

Sora hoisted himself up and shoved Riku on his back. Riku was taken aback by the boy's sudden burst of energy. "I thought you were tired," he mused as Sora fumbled with his pants zipper.

"I guess not."

Sora leaned down, pulling down the hem of Riku's jeans and boxers, revealing the tip of Riku's erection. Painfully slow, Sora reached down and brought a light kiss on the tip. Riku threw his head back as Sora licked the vein underneath his shaft.

"Damn, Sora," he breathed as Sora engulfed him as much as his small mouth would allow. Sora sat up, smiling timidly.

"My turn," Riku demanded, tackling Sora. Without hesitation, he bent down and sucked hard on Sora. The boy cried out, bucking his hips. Riku pushed his hips down, continuing his assault.

Sora couldn't think clearly. Passion and heat enveloped his body, his groin. He clawed at Riku's back, moaning loudly as Riku began pumping his shaft.

His hips bucked against Riku's grip and he felt as if he were going to explode. "Riku!" he gasped as he came into Riku's hot mouth, trembling with pleasure.

Riku swallowed his semen and licked down Sora, cleaning his mess.

Slowly, he pulled Sora's legs over his shoulder, slowly inserting his finger into Sora's virgin opening. He clenched his teeth as the foreign object stretched him. After a few moments, Riku inserted a second finger, then a third, prepping him for what was to come. Sora's eyes widened as Riku removed his fingers and positioned himself. Riku stroked his face and leaned down, nibbling on his ear.

"Will it hurt?" Sora asked nervously.

"It does at first. But after I'm through, you won't know what's pain and what's pleasure," Riku promised, his teeth tugging Sora's bottom lip. He hoisted Sora upright, one arm supporting his back. "You ready?"

Sora nodded, but then, thinking that Riku didn't see him, answered in a heavy breath. "Y-yes."

Excruciatingly slow, Riku began entering Sora. He immediately tightened his muscles, refusing the penetration any more.

"Sora, you have to relax, or this is going to hurt a lot."

Sora nodded after a moment, trembling.

He squeezed his eyes shut, the corners producing tears. He cried out as Riku's length ventured further.

Riku clenched his teeth. Sora was cruelly tight.

He kept his eyes on Sora the entire time, not wanting to cause him any more pain than he had to.

The pain was unbearable at first, but his pain disappeared as Riku reached down and stroked his own. He moaned softly. Riku continued to distract him from the pain by stroking his length until he was all the way inside him.

"You ready?"

Gulping, Sora nodded after he became adjusted. Riku pulled out slightly and eased his way back in, repeating the process until he established a slow rhythm. Sora's face began to relax.

"Thata boy," Riku kissed him softly for encouragement. He increased his pace, stroking Sora's length in sync with his thrusts.

Suddenly, Sora cried out loudly and Riku knew he had found the boy's sweet spot. Angling his hips, he hit it again, harder. Sora moaned louder.

Both boys were covered in a sheen of sweat, panting for breath. The only audible sounds were the smack of skin on skin and the breathless moans that Sora was producing.

Riku began to thrust and pump faster. Sora wouldn't think straight. Hot pleasure radiated from his body. He threw his head back, his muscles clenching tightly.

"Riku! Stop! I think I'm going to-" he moaned.

Riku slammed into him harder than before, hitting his sweet spot again. Sora cried out, coming in Riku's hand. His muscles clamped around Riku's length making it hard for him to continue.

After a few more thrusts, he came violently into Sora, causing the boy to screech.

Panting, he collapsed on top of the boy. Sora was quivering intensely. After a few minutes, he caught his breath, and pulled completely out of Sora. He rolled over on his side, careful not to brush Sora's ribs.

They were silent for a long while until their breathing had calmed.

"Are you tired yet?" Riku asked, turning his head to look into Sora's tan face.

Sora's eyes were closed, and Riku could see his chest was still heaving.

Exhausted, Sora opened his eyes, stifling a yawn. Nodding, he crawled towards Riku, his eyelids falling heavily.

Riku smirked, kissing his forehead. He pulled him into his arms and ruffled Sora's sweaty hair.

He heard a low rumble come from Sora's chest and realized he was snoring softly. Smiling tiredly, Riku pulled the covers over them and instantly fell asleep.

**[Hope you liked it. Please Review & let me know your thoughts!]**


	9. Choices

**[Thanks again for the reviews. You guys are awesome. So this is the next chapter. A little boring at first. But hopefully you guys will like it. I hope it's not too cheesy. Thanks & I hope you enjoy.]**

Sora stirred, barely waking from his deep trance. His eyelids felt like lead, his muscles were stiff. Very stiff, actually. Sora opened his eyes with effort and looked around. He was by himself. Startled, he jumped to a sitting position.

If he remembered correctly, he had been with Riku all night. He hadn't been dreaming about it. The proof was in his sore, tense muscles. Yawning widely, Sora looked around and noticed a small piece of paper folded up where Riku's head should have been.

He opened the crinkled paper up, still trying to blink all the sleep from his eyes.

It read:

_**Hey Sora. I've gone to Kairi's house for a little bit. I'm just going to tell her you haven't been feeling well. You were so tired you were passed out all morning long! Anyways, there's food in the kitchen if you're hungry. I'm sure you are. You haven't eaten anything in three days.**_

Sora clutched his stomach, which suddenly felt very empty.

_**I'll be back home in a little bit. Just stay here. Don't go home until we have time to figure out what we're going to do.**_

Sora sighed.

P.s. Last night was amazing…

It had definitely not been a dream, Sora decided firmly.

He looked around Riku's room, at a loss of what to do. He was hungry, but he was too tired at the moment to stand up. First thing first though, he had to get dressed. He found an old pair of Riku's shorts and t-shirt that were only slightly larger than him and put them on. Eventually, his hunger reprimanded his grogginess, and he got off the bed.

Pain shot up his legs and lower back. Groaning, he told himself again. Nope, that was definitely not a fantasy. That really happened.

Agonizingly slow, he made his way down to the kitchen. There was a fresh bowl of fruit sitting on the counter and a box of cereal waiting for him. "Some meal," he thought, disgruntled. His stomach growled loudly.

He wanted real food. He searched through the kitchen cabinets and refrigerator and couldn't find anything. Annoyed, Sora shut the door and returned to the food that Riku had left out for him.

He bit into a small papaya, the sticky juices running down his chin. His stomach growled even louder. It wasn't very filling, but it definitely boosted his energy up a bit, and even distracted the sudden loneliness he felt without Riku with him.

Bored, he decided to check on his back and stomach. He searched blindly through Riku's house until he found his guest bathroom. It had been so long since he had spent the night over at Riku's, he found himself forgetting where everything was.

He flipped on the light and craned his neck over his shoulder. The cuts were just tiny pink scars against his tan skin. Even the bruises were beginning to face. Sora beamed in the mirror. He felt better than he had in a very long time.

He didn't know when Riku would be back, so against Riku's cautionary words, Sora ventured outside. The warm sun on his cheeks only bettered his mood. There was a gentle breeze in the air that rustled his chocolate spikes.

He trotted towards the back of Riku's house, finding large hammock under the shade to two large beech trees. Grinning, he clambered onto the white hammock and kicked the ground, causing him to swing.

He closed his eyes, sighing. The day was so much better when he didn't have constant worries on his mind. Riku had said not to worry until the morning, and as far as he was concerned, it was the afternoon and he shouldn't have to worry again until next morning.

This carelessness surprised him as he lounged across the hammock, his hair swishing in the wind, the shade cooling his body. He wasn't afraid when he was around Riku.

He relaxed his aching muscles, and his mind was racing through the happenings from last night. He wasn't embarrassed for some reason, just overwhelmed with happiness and a sense of belonging.

He heard a faint pad of feet in the sand. He cracked an eye open and turned his head. He froze where he was.

"D-dad?" He jumped up.

The man's eyes were hollow, but they lacked the redness. He cleared his throat. "Sora, where have you been?"

Fear ran through Sora's blood, ice cold. His voice wasn't angry. He spoke in a soft whisper.

"I-uh…"

"I was worried about you. You disappeared."

Sora couldn't comprehend his words. "But..what about…"

"Come home."

Sora shook his head nervously. "Y-You drink," he stammered. "It's out of hand. I don't want to stay with you anymore."

His dad shook his head. "Sora, I'm not drunk. Nor will I be."

Sora gulped. "What's going to change?" he asked in a meek voice.

"Sora, you're my only son. I won't hurt you again."

Sora shook his head. "I'm not coming home."

His dad looked angry for a split-second. Sora tasted his brunch in his mouth.

The man took a few steps forward. Sora crawled to the edge of the hammock, his breathing increasing.

"Sora!" A second voice made his worries vanish.

Riku stood behind his dad, his fists clenched, his eyes narrowed and deadly.

"What do you want here?" he asked coldly.

Sora's dad turned around, unabashed by Riku's cold retorts. "I have come to bring Sora home."

Riku shook his head. "He's not coming home with you. I'm not going to let him get hurt again."

The man raised an eyebrow. "So you're planning on keeping him here hostage?"

"I've been here on my own accord!" Sora intervened.

"He's not going with you," Riku snapped, ignoring Sora's comment.

"Oh yes he is. What are you going to do about it, kid?"

Sora gulped. He knew too well the force of his father's punch and the sickening crunch that sounded when it connected with flesh.

Riku cracked his knuckles. Anxiety ripped at Sora's heart.

"No!" He stood between them, his eyes filling with tears. "I'll go home." He said, his head down.

"Sora?"

"Riku, I can't let you get hurt," he mumbled.

Riku's face turned red. "I can protect you, Sora."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine," he lied.

He nodded towards his dad. "Let's go home," he said, barely audible.

A look of triumph reached his face as he shoved by Riku.

"And he's made his choice, lover boy," he scoffed.

"Sora…" Riku couldn't understand the boy's drive to want to go home. Why did his heart always pull him back there as if he were some sort of electromagnet?

He thought for a moment that his heart stopped. Now he had a choice to make. Would he leave Sora alone again, or would he follow him?

He shook his head, answering his own question. He saw the consequences that occurred when he decided to turn his back. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Following at a safe distance, Riku remembered his vow to Sora the first time he saved him from his dad.

"I promised you this, Sora, and I failed you the first time. But I swear on my life that I will protect you no matter what."

**[So, what did you guys think? Wasn't too terrible? I hope you liked it so far. Keep reviewing!]**


	10. Silence

**[So, here is the next chapter. I know it's getting kind of annoying, Sora going hom every time, but this hopefully is better than what was expected. There's still more to come. There shouldn't be any real confrontation in the next chapter. That has to wait to the end.**

**spenc53:Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you really like it!**

**Animefanboi101: Thanks! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!**

**& I know there were a few things about the yaoi...it was kind of rushed, but at the same time, I'm not sure how else I could fit it in there. After the story is done, I'll see where else it might be more appropriate. Thanks again, everyone! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!]**

Riku followed the pair as quietly as he could. He didn't understand Sora's actions. Why would he continually go back to his father? What form of nature kept tugging at him?

Nothing happened between the two, not even a word was exchanged as they made their way back to their home.

Silence.

As the duo reached the house and walked in, Riku waited expectantly for a scream, a cry for help, the sound of something being thrown to the floor.

Silence.

At first it confused him, but after contemplating for a while, he realized that his dad might not have been drunk. Is that why Sora chose to go back? He felt a growl in his throat. Drunk or not, he sill didn't like it. He saw the light to Sora's room switch on and stay there.

Curious, he began climbing a beech tree whose branches brushed under his window. He heard muffled voices, calm, but serious.

His arms were beginning to tire, and his legs were cramping from crouching under Sora's window. How long are they going to talk? Night was settling and Riku thought he had been out there for several hours before the whispers stopped abruptly and Sora's light was turned off.

He heard the boy climb into his bed and finally, Riku stood, stretching his cramped muscles. Slowly, as quiet as he could be, he clambered into Sora's room.

"Sora?"

"Riku!" Sora flipped beneath the covers, his eyes trying to adjust. "What are you doing here?"

Riku contemplated his answer. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Last time, I left you alone, and then…" he couldn't finish.

Sora reached for his hand, pulling him closer.

"Everything was okay," he said quietly. Riku looked him over.

"Let me see your wounds."

"He didn't hurt me," Sora said hopefully.

Riku ignored him and lifted his shirt to peer at his ribs. Nothing new. Frowning, he asked Sora to turn around, and he looked at his back. Still nothing new. And there was no doubt in his mind that Sora's dad had exchanged cruel words, because Sora was responsive.

Riku chewed on his lip. It was as if he wanted the man to hurt Sora in some way so that the boy would stay with him. He quickly dismissed the thought though. He didn't want Sora hurt no matter what.

"I told you. I'm okay."

"What were you talking about? I must have been sitting in that beech tree for hours."

Sora leaned back against his pillow.

"He…he said he was sorry. He apologized. Said that things just weren't really working out in his life, so he tried to find a safe haven. But that it only made things worse."

Riku shook his head stiffly as Sora retold his father's discussion.

"He said he wished that I stay home more often. That it's easier when there's someone around to make him remember that he has someone to take care of him."

"But Sora," Riku tried to take a grasp on his emotions. "I can take care of you. And you know you would never have to fear me hitting you or talking to you like he does."

Sora looked down sadly. "I know," he said softly, playing with his navy-blue bed sheets.

Silence enveloped them and Riku shifted uncomfortably.

"But…my dad needs me right now, Riku." Sora looked at him as Riku averted his cerulean eyes.

"And I was hoping that maybe-"

"Maybe what?" Riku snapped. "That everything would return back to normal? Reality check Sora. It probably won't happen."

Sora flinched at his angry words.

"Riku," he sniffed. Riku turned to look at him, suddenly shameful. Sora was crying again. He mentally hit himself in the face for making Sora upset.

"I'm not ditching you, R-Riku. You never left me in my time of need. I won't leave him."

Riku met his gaze. "I just want you to be safe, Sora."

"I know."

Silence again.

At a loss of words, he pulled Sora into his arms. He leaned down and kissed the tears from his cheeks. He rubbed his arms and nestled his face next to Sora's. He sighed.

"Is that what you talked about this entire time?"

"Pretty much," he admitted. "He…umm, didn't really like the fact that I was with you."

Sora heard a grumble reverberate against his back.

"Please don't be mad."

Riku sighed into his neck. "I'm not mad, Sora. I could never be mad at you. I just wish I could understand."

Sora stifled a yawn.

"It's late."

"You're not leaving, are you?" Sora asked.

"Sora, I don't think your dad will take it well if he comes in to your room and sees you spooning with me."

"I'll lock the door."

Riku chuckled, kissing Sora on the lips.

"I'll do it." He strode across the room and locked the door. Swiftly, he bounded into bed with Sora, wrapping his legs and arms around the smaller boy. Sora pulled the covers over them, enveloping them in a warm embrace.

Riku planted kisses on his neck. Sora hummed, closing his eyes.

Silence.

Riku sighed as the boy purred in his arms. The silence welcomed him. He trusted Sora's judgment. Maybe his dad needed a second chance. But he would have lost his mind if he thought Riku was going to leave the picture. He had barely done anything at all today, and yet, he was so exhausted.

He let his eyelids shut and for the time being, he was content just to lay with Sora in the silence.

**[So that was chapter 10. I hope it was alright. Not much action again, but something needed to add a twist to the story. Don't worry, his dad's not really going to change. That kind of thing rarely happens anyways. This chapter was just a glimmer of hope for Sora. Hope it was alright. Please Review!]**


	11. A Change In Confrontation

**[Anotherchapter yet again! I hope it's not too boring...or prolonged. But more action is about to happen real soon, I promise! I hope you guys all enjoy this so far.**

**lemonlimediddies: I hope in a good way? Lol. Thanks for the review!**

**phantombullets240: Thank you! You've been so nice with your reviews!**

**Pandoragirl: Yes, I know! It's something that is so up in the air, even I haven't really decided on which way to take the story!**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! I hope this chapter isn't too boring!]**

A loud rapping sounded throughout the room. Sora jolted awake and tried to move, but found he was trapped.

"Riku!" Nothing.

"Riku!" he hissed, jabbing him in the ribs.

"What?"

"Sshhh. You have to go!"

Disoriented, Riku unwrapped his arms and legs.

"What?" The rapping was louder.

"Sora?"

"Riku, that's my dad."

Riku jumped as if he had been hit by lightning.

"Sora?"

"Hide!" Sora jumped out of bed, trying to flatten his hair on his head and make his bed look as if only one teen had been sleeping in it.

"Where?"

"I don't know. The closet!" Sora said in a loud whisper.

He watched Riku duck under his closet doors before he fumbled with the lock on his door.

"Umm, good morning," he said hastily.

"What's going on in there?" His dad peered in.

"Nothing. You just scared me when you started knocking on the door all of a sudden," he lied quickly, hoping his father didn't notice his fingers twitching.

He seemed unconvinced, but decided better of it.

"Why don't you come down for breakfast?"

"I…uhh, all right," he stammered, his face red. He was more confused than ever before. He still didn't know if this was an act or a true attempt to change.

He shut the door as his dad left the room, and he locked it again.

"Okay, Riku. You can…" he paused, chuckling, "come out of the closet now."

Riku opened the closet doors. "Really witty, Sora," he laughed. "That was a close one."

Sora hopped onto the bed, laughing. "Yeah. I think we might have to find you a better spot to hide."

"Like where? I'm not hanging from the window sill," he said seriously.

Sora shrugged. Riku sat down next to him, leaning into his neck. "So I guess now, since I've finally come out of the closet," Riku said between kisses down Sora's tanned neck, "it's safe to go ahead and let you know that you taste like good, like honey suckles," he joked.

Sora stretched his neck, allowing Riku more access. He sniggered. He felt Riku's hands rummage for his t-shirt.

"Riku?" Sora moaned softly as he felt Riku's fingers clasp over his nipples. "I have to go down have breakfast. My dad is waiting for me."

He shivered as he felt Riku's breath in his ear. "Damn. I guess you do." He stood up, letting Sora change shirts.

"What are you going to do? Stay here?" Sora asked, wiping Riku's saliva from his neck.

"Nahh, I think I'll go home for a bit. It'll be a little less stressful for the both of us, knowing that your dad won't walk in on us. Plus, Kairi needs some attention. You realize we haven't talked to her in three days? Or at least, you haven't."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should do something today, like go swimming again. I feel bad we've left her all by herself. And I feel like I'm going to need some relaxation after breakfast."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "Are you worried about him?"

"You're not?"

Riku shrugged. "Well, he seemed okay this morning. I don't think you have to worry about him right now. He's not half-bad when he's not drunk. Well, not to you anyway."

Sora nodded, sighing. "I'll talk to Kairi and be back up here around noon, okay? Then we all three can hangout."

Riku kissed him swiftly on the lips before jumping out his window.

Sora pulled a fresh t-shirt over his head and straightened his hair. He walked slowly down the stairs and stopped for a moment outside of the kitchen. His dad was already sitting there, eating.

Taking a deep breath, Sora readied himself.

"You made all this?" he asked, sitting across from his dad.

He nodded Sora looked at several plates of food. There was a small plastic bowl of eggs, a plate with toast and bacon, and another bowl with fresh fruit.

Cautiously, he put a slice of toast, several pieces of bacon, and fruit on his plate.

"Umm, thanks."

They chewed in silence for what seemed an eternity.

His dad broke the silence. "Sora, I wanted to talk to you about…things that have been going on."

Sora nearly choked on his piece of bacon. "What about it?" he stuttered.

"I haven't been myself lately," he said in a gruff voice. "I've been really stressed out with work and…"

(A/N I have no idea what kind of work he might do on a deserted island, haha. Let your minds be creative here.)

"What I'm really trying to say is, Sora, I would like us to get closer. We don't talk much anymore."

Sora felt highly uncomfortable. He played with the crust of his toast. "Umm…what…did you have in mind?"

His dad shrugged.

"Well, when you think of something, you should let me know."

"Well, today I'm off work."

"Today's not so great, dad." Sora looked at him and for a split-second, swore he saw a glint of anger pass through his eyes. "I…I was planning on…" he mumbled under his dad's stern gaze. "I'm going swimming with R-Riku and Kairi."

His dad stiffened at the mention of Riku.

"I don't like that kid."

Sora shot him a glare that he seemed not to notice.

Sora set his toast down and stood from the table. "Well, I'm going swimming with Kairi and Riku, and Riku's probably coming over later."

His dad slammed his glass against the table. Sora shifted uneasily. "That boy is bad news, Sora."

He gulped, but his dad said no more and stalked out of the kitchen. "W-where are you going?" he called meekly after him.

"Work."

"But you said-"

"Work! Don't bother me anymore!"

Sora felt dazed. His dad's sudden mood swings left him dizzy and bewildered. Why didn't he like Riku? Was it because the confrontation yesterday? Sora shrugged it off and decided that at least his dad's anger was kept somewhat in control. Stomping off in the middle of breakfast was better than screaming around the house in a drunken rampage.

Sora looked at a small clock on the kitchen counter. It only said ten thirty-one. Sighing, he went back to his room. Riku wasn't going to be back for another hour and a half.

He sat in his room, musing over his comment earlier. "Riku, you can come out of the closet now."

Grinning to no one in particular, Sora realized he smelled. He hadn't taken a shower at all the past day. His nose crinkled. Did Riku really not mind him enough that he would ignore his stench?

He decided to take a long shower, take his time, so that by the time he was showered and dressed, he was ready to leave with Riku the instant he returned. After all, he really didn't want another confrontation on his hands.

**[Ohh, a little foreshadowing, maybe? Anyway, I hope you guys liked it so far. Please review! Thanks so much. I will be working on the next chapter and get it posted as soon as I can!]**


	12. Secrets Told

**[Wow. Three updates in one day. Either I am on a roll, or I seriously need to get a life. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Once again, nothing too interesting, but sometimes you have to have chapters like this to connect everything together. But I'll stop babbling now. I hope you guys like it.]**

He didn't have to wait long. As soon as he was done showering and just put on a bright orange shirt and white swim shorts, Riku was climbing nimbly into his window.

"How was it?" he asked, out of breath.

"Awkward. He got kind of angry at me."

Riku stalled, staring at Sora. "What happened?

Sora shrugged. "He said…he didn't like me hanging out with you. But I-I told him that I was going swimming with you and Kairi anyways."

Riku relaxed slowly. "At least he didn't touch you," he said, grimacing.

Sora nodded. "Maybe he is trying to change."

Riku shook his head doubtfully. "Come on, let's go swimming," he said, pulling at the hem of Sora's swim trunks.

He draped his arm around Sora's waist, kissing him. "Let's get out of here."

"Is Kairi coming?" Sora asked as he let Riku lead him by the hand out the window.

"Sure is."

"You know, this is probably a bad idea," Sora said, observing his window.

"What isn't a good idea?" Riku tugged at his arm.

"Leaving with you through my window when my dad thinks I'm still in the house."

Riku shrugged. "Like he needs to know what goes on between you and me."

Sora chortled. The sun basked their faces in warmth. It was one of the best things about being on an island. The sun, the coastal breezes, and the five-minute walk it took to get to the beach.

Sora swung his arm, still linked to Riku's. "Are we going to tell Kairi about…us?" he asked curiously.

Riku shrugged. "We don't have to, but…"

"It could just be our own little secret," he mumbled under his breath.

Riku chuckled. "I don't think we could hide it very well, Sora," he said slowly.

"I guess you're right. But…won't you think she would find it…weird to be around us?"

Riku shook his head.

"She won't mind."

Sora eyed him suspiciously. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

Riku averted his gaze.

"Riku!"

Sora came to an abrupt halt. "What?"

"Why did…what did you tell her exactly?" he asked incredulously.

"Sora, it was nothing. I needed a better reason that besides the fact that you were sick. She would have asked why in the world didn't I take you home, why you were with me for three days straight."

Sora didn't budge. "Sora, it's cool, I promise."

He approached him, grinning slyly.

Sora blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Course I am," Riku said smugly, cupping Sora's face and attacking his lips.

"Hey boys!" A cheerful chirp made Sora jump. He knocked his head against Riku.

"Ow!" Riku groaned, rubbing his temples. "Dang Sora."

Sora moaned into his hand. "Sorry."

Kairi approached them, running straight towards Sora. She jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "I missed you, Sora!" she said happily. "I'm so glad you're okay! It's been too long since we've all hung out again.

Sora grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Kairi."

"No matter," she waved his apology off. "Now let's go!" She stood between Sora and Riku, pulling them after her.

Finally, Sora was able to jump into the ocean without the saltwater stinging his wounds. He flipped off the dock, splashing hard into the water. He laughed as he resurfaced, barely having time to turn away before Riku dived in next to him.

He appeared behind Sora stealthily and suddenly dunked him underwater.

"Riku!" Sora gasped as he breathed in a gulp of oxygen. Riku laughed, whipping his silver hair from side to side so he could see Sora.

Sora jumped on top of him, making him sink for a few moments. Riku threw him off, laughing again.

Sora couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun with Kairi and Riku. They took turns throwing each other off the dock and performing neat flips and dives. And when they were tired, they all laid across the sand. Sora rested his head against Riku's waist.

"Are you sure this isn't weird for you, Kairi?" he asked for the third time.

Kairi shook her head. "I kind of knew it all along," she said, smiling at him. He cocked his head.

"Oh come on, Sora. You didn't think that I didn't notice every time you stole a glance at Riku?"

Sora blushed. "I guess I didn't," he stammered.

He could feel Riku laughing underneath him. He ruffled Sora's hair. "Told you."

Sora sat up, crossing his arms and pouting. "That's no fair!"

Kairi looked at him expectantly. Riku leaned forward on his elbows. "So you knew the entire time and just let me believe that I was a hopeless, lovesick puppy?"

Kairi smiled widely. Riku collected him in his arms. "Well, there was no denying it."

"Wait a minute," Sora said, slightly offended. "You were the one who could barely manage to say 'I love you.' Three simple words, and you couldn't even get them out!"

Riku frowned. "You asked for it," he said menacingly. He flipped Sora into the sand, straddling his hips and pinning his arms by his side. "Kairi, go get that shovel."

Sora's eyes widened. He squirmed underneath Riku but stopped when he felt heat and friction well up in his groin. Riku raised an eyebrow.

Kairi returned with a shovel and pail. "Are we going to bury him?" she asked playfully.

Riku smirked.

"No," Sora whined, wrestling with Riku again.

Riku silenced him by kissing his lips. Sora blushed.

"Nahh, let's build a sand castle."

"Yes, let's do that," Sora said eagerly as Riku let him up.

They built a large sandcastle consisting of twelve towers and a moat. Kairi had decorated the walls with pretty shells. She even braided thin segments of seaweed and lining the towers with it.

Soon, Kairi had to go home for dinner. She waved goodbye, winking at Sora, making him blush, and skipped back home.

"I think we should too," Riku said, acknowledging the dusk that was settling over the island. A few stars were visible in the sky.

Sora nodded. "I guess we're having dinner at my place," he said cautiously.

"Why your place?"

"Because…" Sora stared at Riku as he dived off the dock a final time, ridding his hair and body of most of the gritty sand. "I kind of told my dad that you were coming over later after swimming."

If this bothered Riku, he didn't show it. He shrugged his shoulders and hoisted Sora to his feet. "Well, this is going to be interesting."

**[So that was it so far. I hope it didn't bore you guys. Thanks for the reviews! I think I can assure you guys that I probably won't update again today. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!]**


	13. Caught

**[Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for all the reviews so far. Over 30! Thanks! I hope you enjoy this next part of the story!]**

They walked hand-in-hand in the cool sand until they reached Sora's house. The porch light was on, illuminating the front of the house.

"That's new," Sora commented. The lights in his house were rarely ever on. Nervously, he removed his hand from Riku's grasp.

As they walked into the house, Sora could smell food in the kitchen. "That's new too."

"Umm, dad?"

He heard a muffled voice in the kitchen. "Umm…I'm home. Riku's over," he said timidly.

He heard the man grumble. "Okay, we're going to go upstairs for a bit."

He motioned Riku to follow him hastily to his room. Once through the door, they made sure to lock it.

"So…what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Sora sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah. What were you planning on doing here?"

Sora set his jaw in concentration. "I don't know."

Riku nipped his collarbone. "I know what we could do," he smiled mischievously.

"Red flag. Bad idea," he said, laughing.

Riku pulled away slightly, disappointment darkening his face.

"I know. I know. Your dad," he groaned, letting himself fall against the bed.

"I could just gag you and then we wouldn't have to worry about you waking up anybody."

Sora's eyes widened and he punched Riku in the side.

"Kidding! Geez, Sora. Don't take things so personally!" Riku said, pulling the boy back into his arms.

"We should probably get back downstairs," he said tersely.

"We still haven't figured out what we're going to do," Riku complained, rolling on his side and propping himself on one elbow.

"Let's just…watch a movie or something."

"With your dad there?"

Sora shrugged. "He'd probably want to keep an eye on you."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Fine. But we're sharing a blanket," he said promptly.

"We can't do anything, especially if he's in the same room."

"We can cuddle," Riku argued. "That's what the blanket is for, so he doesn't suspect anything.

Sora shook his head as Riku jumped to his feet and began pulling his bed covers off.

"You're going to get us caught."

Riku shrugged off his warning. "So what movie are you planning on watching?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should ask…my dad. That way we're including him, you know?"

Riku admired Sora for his consideration. "Good idea. I'll ask him…maybe he'll soften up if I'm the one who asks him."

Sora nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then."

Riku stole a kiss before they headed downstairs.

They walked into the kitchen and saw two plates filled with steaming mashed potatoes and a single pork chop.

Sora smiled graciously at his dad. "Thanks for the dinner. Do you want to watch a movie while we eat?"

The man eyed Riku wearily then nodded slowly. He took one of the plates and stalked into the living room without another word. Riku snorted as he left.

"How nice of him, making me a plate," he said sarcastically.

Sora's cheeks reddened. "Maybe he thought you wouldn't be hungry."

Riku looked at Sora, frowning. "Sora," he began in a whisper, holding his shoulders, "I know you're all for seeing the good in everybody but sometimes you need to just stop and look what's right in front of you."

Sora dropped his head. "Let's go. You can have some of mine," he said, grabbing his plate and two forks and following his dad's lead into the kitchen. Riku sighed as he followed him, Sora's blue comforter trailing behind him.

"What movie would you like to watch?" Sora heard Riku politely ask his father. "We were thinking about Taken or Sahara."

"Sahara is fine," he grumbled.

Riku nodded, smiling and drew out a DVD from a cabinet next to the television and stuck it into the player.

He sat next to Sora and spread the covers over both of them. Sora's eyes caught his dad's. He didn't seem particularly happy.

Riku sat as close as he could to Sora without giving away too much. It helped that he was sharing Sora's dinner so he could sneak closer to him.

Under the covers, he ran his hand up the back of his shirt, caressing his shoulders. With his spare hand, he ate spoonfuls of the gravy and mashed potatoes, barely saving any for Sora.

"I thought this was my dinner, not yours!" Sora whispered.

Riku grinned sheepishly. He had the urge to lick Sora's chin where a tiny trail of gravy was. He bit his lip, their faces almost touching.

"Uhh, Riku?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his daze.

"What are you doing?" he asked fiercely.

Riku stammered. "Sorry. You have gravy on your chin." He wiped it off with his finger.

Sora looked away, blushing furiously. He caught his father staring at them.

"Pay attention to the movie," Sora said in a hushed voice.

Grumbling, Riku sat back. He focused on gently scratching Sora's back from under the covers.

The movie passed by without incident, but Sora could see his father glaring at him and Riku from time to time. He tried to ignore it, but the ferocity of his eyes made the hair on his neck prickle.

As the movie came to an end, he stood and left the room without a single word. Riku waited until he heard him stalking up the creaking stairs. Riku tackled him as soon as he was sure his dad was in his room.

He kissed him passionately on his lips, tasting small traces of gravy. Sora gasped softly, allowing Riku's tongue to enter his mouth.

"I thought you were going to lose it for sure," Sora panted as Riku's tongue sucked at his neck.

"I almost did."

Sora let out a breathy moan as Riku ground his hips into him.

"He didn't seem very happy," Sora said, trying vainly to keep his head. "Riku, we shouldn't do this here," he stated.

He gasped and arched his back as Riku cupped his clothed erection.

"What the hell!"

Riku jumped from his hands and knees. Sora's face flushed as he saw his dad's frame in the threshold of the living room. He was shaking violently, his eyes glowering with hate at Riku.

"I told you we shouldn't have done this here! I knew he would catch us!" He whispered frantically.

Riku said nothing but blocked Sora from his dad's view, protecting him.

"What the hell is going on here?" he roared.

**[Cliff-hanger? I hope you guys liked it...I've kind of noticed that Riku's been a little lust-filled recently. Oh well...Haha, it's not like Sora doesn't want it. Anyway, I hope it was al right. Don't forget to review!]**

**[I hope you guys can all see this after I post it.  
I've been writing and thinking about the last few chapters, the next one especially. What I had so far was that there was a fight with Riku and Sora's dad, Riku gets knocked out, and then Sora stands to fend against his dad, then unexpectedly, due to excess alcohol consumption, his dad falls unconscious. i knew it would get old if his dad continued to keep coming back and give them crap to deal with, and this seems about the right time to start tying the story again. so i had his dad start choking on his own blood and vomit (as many drinkers do sometimes) and sora and riku decided to leave him be. Please let me know what you think of this. If you have another direction to go, please review and let me know. I don't want to dissapoint you guys, after all, you have all been so amazing! Please just give me your consent and I will post as soon as I can...(or start rewriting a new chapter.)Thank you once again for everything!]**


	14. Mistakes

**[So here's the next chapter. This was actually going to be the second-to-last chapter, but thanks to Pandoragirl's awesome input and ideas, I am prolonging it. I hope you guys like it!**

**Pandoragirl-Thank you so much. After I read your message, I realized that this could not possibly be the end. Thank you!**

**PrincessPeachandDaisy-Thank you for your wonderful reviews! You have been awesome! I hope you like the rest of the story so far.**

**Also, something came to my attention. A few of you have wondered about Sora's mom. She was never really explained at all, but Riku mentions it later on, and it's just something that is kind of just a little side comment that doesn't really mean anything too much to the story.**

**I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!]**

Sora clutched the back of Riku's shirt for reassurance, and to keep Riku from doing anything too hasty.

He saw his fists clenched.

"You get away from my son!"

Riku glared. "No. Whatever prejudice you have against me and Sora has to stop."

His dad advanced. Sora whimpered, clawing at Riku's back. "There's nothing wrong with Sora," he growled.

Riku narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, seeing as we're together, you're going to have to get used to me being over."

"You aren't going to go anywhere near my son!" He moved forward again.

Riku stood from the sofa, matching his dad's intimidating stature.

"You think I'm going to hurt him?" he laughed meanly. "Do you realize what you've done to him? Don't you know why he always stays with me?" Riku questioned him arrogantly. "Sora, show him your back."

Timidly, Sora pulled his shirt over his head. Riku held his shoulders just in case his dad tried to get nearer.

He stood with his back to them, quaking with fear. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"That's what I thought," Came Riku's taunting voice.

"You're a sick kid," he answered menacingly. "Using his fear and pain to take advantage of him."

Riku shook his head, his teeth bared. "I would never."

His dad yelled. Sora turned to see what was going on, then felt his face slam into the carpeted floor.

He could hear nothing going on between his dad and Riku, just muffled shouts and groans, the sounds of fists connecting. Sora retreated against the wall, tears blurring his vision.

Suddenly, Riku was above him, sporting a bloody lip. "Get out of here!" He grabbed Sora rather roughly by the arm and took off through the living room. Sora turned to see his dad hunched over, his face in his hands. He looked up as Riku dragged Sora away from him.

His eyes looked lost, pained. Sora felt a knot in his stomach.

Riku took him as far as the dock until Sora could no longer keep up. He collapsed in the sand, trembling violently. He pulled his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth.

"Sora?" Riku knelt by him, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"What happened?" he asked between sobs. "D-did he hurt you?"

Riku shook his head, then figured Sora couldn't see through his tear-clouded eyes.

"Not really…I hit him first," he admitted softly.

"Riku…" Sora looked up in astonishment. "Why?"

Riku sat in the sand, gazing at the navy blue sky. "I didn't want him to hurt you. He wasn't going to back down."

"You didn't know that!" Sora yelled.

Riku looked taken aback. He stammered but Sora interrupted him.

"Don't you understand? You…we didn't give him time to even get used to you coming around and he-he comes down stairs to f-find us…" He couldn't finish. His chest started heaving.

Riku frowned. He didn't think Sora would get angry at him. "Why do you care about him?" he asked softly.

"He's my _dad_, Riku." Sora tore away his gaze, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He wants to change-"

"No one changes that fast, Sora," Riku said seriously.

"But he's trying!" Sora snapped. He folded his arms over his knees and hid his face.

Riku sighed and backed away, giving Sora time to himself. He just couldn't understand why Sora was so chained to his dad. Maybe it was because all Riku had ever known was Destiny Island, Sora, and Kairi.

Sora's mom had been long gone before the boy was old enough to speak, and until Sora had been a teenager, he had spent a lot of time with his father. Until Sora started drifting away and his dad became consumed by alcohol and work.

"Riku?" Sora's voice was shaky.

"Hm?"

"Can we go home now?" he asked, wiping his nose.

"My house?" Riku asked, slightly withdrawn.

Sora nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "At least for now," he added softly.

Riku sighed. "Let's go."

Sora reached out his hand, but instead, Riku hoisted him up under the small of his back and his knees.

Sora shifted closer to Riku, closing his swollen eyes. Riku couldn't bear to look at him, knowing he was the one who had truly caused it.

Before he even reached his house, Sora had succumbed to sleep. Riku glanced down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sora."

**[So Riku had become kind of a bad guy here. I know that's not what everyone wants, but it will help to further create the rest of my story. He won't turn bad, I swear on my life. But it gives Sora and Riku some things to consider. I hope you guys liked it. I know it was a little unexpected and a little different. Please Review and tell me what you think!]**


	15. Arguments

**[Wow! Thank you everyone so much! Over 50 reviews! You guys are amazing! So I really hope this chapter makes things a little more interesting, and I hope it's not too terrible. There will be more to it, and possibly another yaoi really soon. I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks again for the many reviews!]**

Riku sat on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands. Sora was fast asleep, the covers a pulled to his chin. He had been rolling around on his sides and back restlessly.

Riku couldn't seem to get over his annoyance and confusion at Sora's actions. Did he forget the scars on his back just because he could no longer feel them?

And now, he was suddenly the bad guy…all because he had been the first one to strike. What, did Sora want his dad to be the one who threw the first punch and hurt one of them? Maybe he just didn't want Riku to be the one to blame.

No matter what though, Riku could not bring himself to believe that the man had really changed. In fact, had he not been consumed in his own thoughts and mistakes right now, he would have been in the right mind to go straight back up to Sora's house and see if the man had started drinking out of self-pity again.

He sighed, letting his hands fall into his lap. Sometimes Sora was too kindhearted for his own good. He so believed everything his dad told him, almost without a doubt. Sometimes he wished Sora didn't trust people so easily, that he wasn't always so genuine, but then, that wouldn't be Sora.

He knew he would have to apologize, and not only to Sora if he was going to make this work. He heard Sora whimper and he quickly turned. The boy was still asleep.

It was getting late, and Riku needed sleep to sort out his mind and emotions, reality and fantasy.

He took off his shirt and fingered the small cut under his lip. He wasn't quite sure how it had even happened.

Sora whimpered again and Riku dodged one of his flailing arms as he climbed under the covers.

He pulled Sora's arms to his side to keep him from turning again and he drew him into a close, strong embrace. He found Sora still shaking. He rubbed his tense muscles until the boy started to relax. "We both need a goodnight's sleep after this," he muttered, kissing Sora's puffy eyelids. "Sleep well."

Riku rolled over in bed, groaning. He reached for Sora but found only crumpled sheets. Confused, he cracked an eye open. "Sora?"

There was no reply. He sat up suddenly, startled. Sora wasn't in his room. "Sora?"

He jumped out of bed, his heart jumping frantically. Where was he? He searched under his bed, in his bathroom, and around his room desperately to no avail. "Sora?"

More anxiety. He jumped down the steps like a hurdler and peered into the living room. Still no Sora. Did he go back home? Did he take off again, too afraid to face his problems? "Sora!"

"What?"

Riku peaked into the kitchen and saw a familiar colossal of spiky brown hair. Sora was hunched over a small bowl of cereal. Riku let out a huge sigh of relief. "Warn me next time before you-"

"Before I what? Go downstairs to get some breakfast?" He retorted. Riku flinched at his words. Sora was obviously still very angry about last night.

"Umm…yeah," he answered, slightly putout. This was going to be a rough morning, not something that Riku was looking forward too after such an exhausting turn of events before.

He sighed, running a hand through his silvery locks. "Did you sleep okay last night?" he asked attempting small talk. He braced himself for another sharp retort.

Sora shook his head, staring into his half-eaten cheerios. Frustrated with the lack of conversation, Riku fished a handful of cheerios out of the box.

"How do you feel?"

"Miserable," he muttered, playing with his spoon.

"Sora, won't you look at me?"

Sora looked up from his bowl. His eyes were still red and Riku knew, as asleep as he might have seemed, he did not sleep well.

"There, I'm looking at you," he mumbled. His eyes were slightly foggy.

"Sora," Riku groaned, "I know you're mad at me. And I'm sorry, not for what I did, but for hurting you because I did it."

Sora sniffed softly. Riku ruffled his hair gently.

"I can't stand to see you get hurt again, Sora-"

"The only one who's hurt me since my dad apologized is you!" Riku recoiled his hand, looking baffled. His eyebrows furrowed with anger.

"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped. Sora's eyes widened.

"Did he brainwash you or something? Do you forget the cuts on your back? Or how about your ribs? Last time I checked, he was the one who caused those, not me!" Angrily, he swiped the cereal box with his hand, cereal scattering around the kitchen. Sora flinched.

"I don't know what else you want me to do Sora! I've protected you the best I could, I took care of you when your back was hurt, I saved you from your dad's wrath! What more do you want from me?"

Tears began swimming in Sora's eyes.

"I don't care what you say, Sora," he said firmly. "He's not going to change. This is just some scheme to get you to trust him again, and I'm not buying it. You're too naïve sometimes!" He said in exasperation.

During his entire rampage, Sora had not uttered a single word.

"Sora, can't you say something?" Riku's eyes softened. "I'm trying to understand, I really am! But I just don't get it."

Tears cascaded down Sora's face.

"What do you want me to do?" Riku asked softly.

Sora bit his lip. He rubbed his eyes. "I…I don't know," he said, his voice cracking.

Riku pressed his fingers into his temples, breathing deeply, trying to control his anger.

"Well, you need to figure out, and soon. Because I can't take this anymore!" Without another word, Riku stormed out of the kitchen and back upstairs to his room. He slammed the door behind him.

Sora couldn't move. Every word Riku had said was sinking in. He was at a loss of what to do. His dad hated Riku and Riku couldn't stand his dad. He was stuck between two fighting sides, neither of which were giving in.

He loved Riku. There was no other explanation for the way he felt when he was with him. But then there was his dad. He had gone from taking care of his son as a boy, then became relatively nonexistent, then to hurting him physically and emotionally to trying to take back what he had done. Sora didn't know what he wanted, or why he had this insane drive constantly pulled at his heart.

Sora mindlessly counted the individual cheerios across the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, he left the kitchen to sort out his first problem.

**[So that was it. I hope you guys liked it so far. It took me a little longer to write this, although it's not as long, because I wanted to make sure this was where the story should head. Please let me know what you guys think about it. Thanks! Review!]**


	16. Decisions

**[Ehh, so here's the next chapter. This one took me awhile. I hope my work paid off and itdoesn't suck. For some reason, it is so much easier to write about Sora and Riku than it is Sora and his dad. **

**PandoraGirl-Thank you so much once again for your input. You stopped me in my tracks and made me think again!]**

He couldn't help but keep looking back as he left Riku's lonely house. He had almost gone to Riku first; his hand had been wrapped around his doorknob when he changed his mind. Besides, Riku was probably mad at him anyways.

The morning was almost over, the sun streaming across the beach. Seagulls and strange assortments of birds stood at the edge of the tide, daintily jabbing the small minnows that got washed up into the sand.

Riku's words seemed to have hit home within Sora. He had to make a decision, but was there any way around choosing between his dad and Riku?

He felt a lump in his throat. He was hoping, praying that Riku would not leave his room to find him gone. It could ruin their relationship for good if Riku thought for a second that Sora had chosen his dad over him.

Grinding his teeth, he started running back to his house. The sooner it took him to get back to Riku's, the better it was.

The sun beat down on his neck and back causing beads of sweat to run down his back and forehead. He was panting long before he reached his house, but he had no time to stop, even for a drink for his parched throat.

He vaulted through the front door, breathing deeply as the cool air welcomed him. He was surprised that the smell of alcohol wasn't present. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he would be greeted with the putrid stench.

He looked into the living room and dining room and didn't see his dad anywhere. He climbed cautiously up the stairs and towards his dad's room across the hallway.

"Dad?" He knocked quietly on the door. No answer. He knocked again, loudly this time.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice asked.

"I-it's S-Sora," he gasped, surprised to find his voice struggling.

The door swung open and Sora found himself face to face with the grisly man.

"I-I came to apologize about last n-night. B-but…R-Riku and I…" he couldn't believe he was finding it this hard to tell his dad the truth.

His dad growled and Sora noticed his eye was black. He gulped. "H-he wasn't hurting me, d-dad. W-we're kind of…together," he finished. He realized he was shaking again.

"I-I know you've been wanting to…spend more time with me…and I will, I p-promise."

The man shook his head. "That boy is not welcome here."

Sora frowned. His dad bared his teeth and Sora stepped back, fearful for a moment. "That damn kid thought he could mess with me!"

"Dad," Sora started, exasperated. "Look, it was a mistake. He thought you were going to…"

His dad growled and clenched his fists. "I was not myself when I hurt you, son."

Sora felt hot tears roll down his cheeks at the simple one-syllable word. Son.

"I know you weren't. But both you and Riku-" His dad cracked his knuckles at the name. Sora gulped. "Both of you need to stop hating each other and talk it out."

That was something easier said than done. It would take some convincing to get Riku and his dad to settle things in a civilized manner. "Tomorrow, I will come home with Riku, okay?" He said nervously. "Will you be home?"

He looked at him, his unshaven face lined with frustration. "Maybe," he said with finality, shutting the door in Sora's face. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was a start, and that's all he needed to work with. Now all he had to do was get Riku to cooperate.

His legs had not stopped trembling. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in such close proximity to his dad without being hurt.

He still had to get back to Riku's house before he noticed he had gone. Groaning, he left his dad's house without incident. He decided not to tell Riku he had visited unless the boy sensed his missing presence.

The heat was worse as midday approached when he returned to Riku's. The house was still quiet and the kitchen wasn't clean, hopefully meaning that Riku hadn't left the confines of his room. We wiped the sweat off his body with a rag he found in the kitchen, before going upstairs to attend to his second problem.

Apprehensively, Sora tapped on Riku's door. He heard a muffled voice. "Riku?" he paused.

"What?" Came the agitated response.

"C-can I come in?"

For a fleeting second Sora thought that Riku was going to say no, but after a moment or so, he heard his voice again. "Come in."

Sora opened the door slowly, wincing as it creaked on its hinges. Riku was laying facedown on his bed, his head covered by one of his pillows. That explained his muffled voice. Sora went to the edge of the bed, not daring to venture closer until he was sure Riku wouldn't lash out again.

He sat down timidly and fingered the sheets. They sat in silence, Sora listening to Riku's deep breaths. He inched closer, and when Riku still didn't react, he sat right next to him.

Softly, he fingered the smooth silver strands of Riku's hair. "Riku?"

He heard a muffled noise.

"I…I know what I want you to do."

He felt Riku stiffen and turn to face him, his eyes unsettling.

"What else can I possibly do that I haven't already done?" he snapped.

Sora cringed at his angry words. He leaned over Riku, their faces centimeters apart. "I want you to understand," he started.

Riku shifted impatiently under him. "I want you to understand that I love you. I can't make a choice between you and my dad. It's not fair."

Riku nodded slowly, reaching up and stroking Sora's neck. "We, you and I, have to make amends with my dad."

"Sora," Riku sighed. "What good will I do?"

"You can trust my judgment."

"Yeah, well your judgment has been a little impaired recently," he scoffed.

"Riku?"

He looked into his big cerulean eyes. "It's going to be tough. It might take a long time, but promise me you will be there for me."

Riku groaned. "I already have, Sora. I don't understand what exactly you're asking me here-"

Sora planted a deep kiss on his lips, silencing him for the time being. He tugged at his hair, pulling them deeper into the kiss. Sora broke off first, huffing for breath. "You said you loved me. If you love me, you will let go back to my house with me and figure things out with my dad."

Riku sat up abruptly. "Sora," he shook his head desperately, "you're asking me to do something that I can't do."

Sora gave him a pained look. "You have to be there," he stated, climbing into Riku's lap. "Can't you just swallow your pride for a few hours?"

Riku eyed him wearily. "I don't know, Sora. It's not safe. The man's unstable."

"You have to trust me."

Riku rolled his eyes. "A lot of good that did last time."

"Do you trust me?"

Riku stared into his eyes for a long time. "Yes, Sora. I trust you. I just wish you wouldn't ask me to do something as outrageous as this. I don't like this idea of yours," he grumbled.

They sat in silence again, both of them averting each other's eyes. Finally, Sora sighed.

"I'm sorry, Riku."

**[I hope you guys liked it. Wasn't my favorite part to write, I must say. But it did surprise you right? After all, who would have thought Sora would have chosen to speak to his dad before he did, Riku? Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'm thinking another yaoi really soon. Review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Hope it wasn't too cheesy.]**


	17. Making Amends

**[Here's the second yaoi. I know it's a quick update, and I didn't really wait to see how everyone would take the last chapter. Hopefully this is the right direction. I hope you guys like it...hope it wasn't too quick of an update...]**

He lifted his eyes and noticed sweat drops clinging to Sora's hair.

"I put you in a miserable position, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier. I know you were only trying to protect me."

Riku brought his hands to Sora's face. "Why are you sweaty?"

Sora flushed. "I umm, went to talk to my dad before I came back up here." He said, panicking. He bit his lip, praying that Riku wouldn't be mad. His eyes darted away. "I wanted to make sure he was okay."

He felt Riku relax beneath him. He turned to see his face settle. "You're not mad?" he asked bewildered.

Riku shook his head thoughtfully. "I should have trusted you. I thought that scumbag would have been drunk again after what went down last night, but obviously he didn't if you made it back here alive." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So…" he drawled, "he's willing to talk it out, if you are."

Riku sighed, letting his head fall back into his pillow. "The crazy things we do for love," he mumbled.

Sora leaned down, their chests pressing together. "Yes," he agreed, kissing Riku. He sucked on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Riku complied. They wrestled for dominance, but Riku, being the stronger of the two, prevailed. Riku flipped him on his back, his hands knotted in his unruly hair.

Sora's eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks bright crimson. Riku was lying atop of him so that his knee was in between Sora's spread legs. He attacked his lips with hungry vigor. With his hands, he roamed Sora's tan chest.

Sora gasped from the kiss, moaning as Riku licked down Sora's neck and collarbone. Sora arched his back and hips, causing his groin to rub against Riku's knee. He moaned softly and Riku tore his attention away from Sora's bruised lips.

He nudged his knee against Sora's growing erection, and was pleased to receive a loud moan from his soft, parted lips. Riku removed his shirt, allowing Sora to explore his toned muscles and hips. Sora crept his hand down to Riku's own clothed erection, grasping it tightly. Riku sucked in his breath.

He took the boy's hands away, setting them to the side. He captured his lips again, resurfacing only when he needed to breathe. He tore the remainder of his and Sora's clothes off impatiently.

He grabbed Sora's length and pumped hard, causing Sora to scream loudly. "Uhng, Riku," he gasped, winded. His entire body gave a violent tremor as Riku's mouth dived onto his length. Riku watched Sora closely, seeing how his lust-filled eyes flickered, how his tender lips produced groans, how his toned chest heaved for breath.

Wasting no time, Riku shoved their lips together again, inserting his finger into Sora's entrance. He added a second and third then took them out in no time at all.

In a single thrust, he pushed into Sora's heat all the way. Sora cried out in pain, his eyes clenched, his hands fisted around the bed covers. His muscles cramped together against Riku's length. Riku reached down and took his length in his hand, pumping it slowly. Sora moaned in pleasure, and Riku took the opportunity to ease out and plunged back in just as hard.

He sped up, increasing his pumps to match his thrusts as he penetrated Sora. The boy arched his back in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He cried out as Riku found his sweet spot. Flashes of white spotted his vision.

Riku dragged his tongue down Sora's tan hips to his erection and fully engulfed him in his mouth, sucking him hard. He cried out, bucking his hips as he felt the heat from Riku's mouth radiate over his length.

Riku grunted as he felt Sora's muscles clench tightly. Panting, he sucked Sora hard one last time before the boy came into his mouth. He barely thrust back in before he came just as hard into him. Groaning, he eased himself in and out of Sora's entrance a few more times until his muscles tightened unbearably.

He pulled out, feeling Sora shudder underneath him and he collapsed next to him, breathing heavily. Sora pushed his lips against Riku's again, pushing past his lips to let his tongue enter. Pulling away after a ragged breath, he rested his chin over Riku's muscular shoulder.

"How's that for an apology?" he breathed.

Riku laughed tiredly, bringing Sora into his arms. "You didn't do this just cause you felt sorry for me. You wanted it. You've been craving me since last night."

Sora stiffened at the mention of last night. He smiled softly. "Tomorrow, you know we can't be doing anything like this. Not even close to this."

Riku chuckled again. "He can't do anything about it."

Sora met his eyes sternly.

"Seriously, Riku-" he started.

Riku kissed him again. "If this was your way of making amends, I think I just might make sure I get in another argument with you."

Sora frowned.

Riku smirked as he kissed him again. "Kidding, again, Sora."

"Tomorrow isn't just a fun day at the beach, Riku."

"I know," Riku said, shrugging.

He waited until their breathing evened before he spoke again.

"Sora, I want you to know, I'll do the best that I can to behave myself tomorrow."

Sora smiled. "That's all I ask for."

"That's the bare minimum, actually."

Sora yawned, resting his head once again over Riku's shoulder. He drew his arms around Riku's waist.

"I love you, Riku," he said softly.

He felt Riku relax at his words. "The crazy things we do for love, huh, Sora?"

Sora smiled, kissing Riku's shoulder. "You mean what we're heading out to do tomorrow?"

"Yup."

Sora sighed. "I guess it is pretty crazy, plotting two forces against each other. I hope everything works out."

"I hope so too."

For Sora's sake.

**[So, that was it. I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review and tell me what you think. I may get rid of these last two chapters and start anew if it doesn't go well. But anyway, please review!]**


	18. Resolve And Relax

**[Thank you everyone for being so patient. I think this chapter took the longest, just getting it started. It's just a little drabble I guess. Not much, but once again, necessary. I hope it was worth it!]**

When Sora woke up next morning, he was sore beyond belief. He got up carefully to keep from waking Riku. He stretched gingerly; his hips and legs felt like vaults of lead.

He winced as he walked slowly downstairs. Last night had been rough, and he wasn't just talking about his argument with Riku. At least his relationships with both his dad and Riku at least had been resolved for the time being.

Sighing, he sat down at Riku's breakfast bar with some difficulty, dreading what was to come later that day. He was getting annoyed at having to be the ambassador between the two. The cereal that was strewn across the floor when Riku's temper flared was still there, as was the box.

He couldn't decide what he wanted for breakfast so he figured why he thought about it, he would go ahead and clean up the fallen cereal. He was in the middle of crouching down on the kitchen floor when Riku unexpectedly pounced on him. He gasped in surprise, falling face forward into the kitchen floor.

"Ow, Riku," he whined, rubbing his forehead. Riku smirked above him. He hoisted Sora to his feet, chuckling low in his throat. "You're not the maid, Sora. You don't have to clean up my mess."

Sora smiled sadly. The thought of having to face his father could not seem to leave his mind.

"I know. I was just trying to put my mind at ease," he admitted.

Riku looked at him cautiously. "Why?"

"Because, we have to face my dad today. And you need to be on your best behavior," he said, seriously as Riku rolled his eyes.

"I will if he does."

Sora narrowed his eyes at him, frowning. "How old are you again?"

Riku smirked. Sora sighed then winced as his legs throbbed.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, all humor gone from his face.

"It's okay. I'm just really sore," he said.

Riku's eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

Sora nodded reassuringly. "Let's just get some breakfast and go outside for a little bit before we have to go to my house," he suggested.

Riku nodded his approval. "I'll just make some pancakes or something."

Soon, the kitchen was filled with the aroma of sweet pancakes covered in sticky syrup. Riku managed to find some fresh blueberries to add into the batter. As he and Sora ate, they were content to listen to the humming of the fan above them.

Once they were done, Riku pulled Sora into his arms and kissed him, their mouths tasting of syrup, their lips sticking to each other's for a split-second. He pulled away, seeing Sora's flushed cheeks.

"We should have pancakes more often," Riku commented. "Your lips taste even better with the added flavor."

Sora sighed as Riku kissed him again, but Riku would have none of that. He set him down and began leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and collarbone. "You…worry…too much," he said between kisses. Sora arched his neck, giving him more room.

"I just want this day over with and done."

Riku reached back to his lips and kissed him, his hands cupping his cheeks.

"But for now, just relax. We're not going over to your place yet and we have the whole morning to put our minds at ease," he said, stroking his cheekbones.

Sora sighed again and nodded in defeat. With Riku around, he had no time to mope.

Riku pulled him along until they reached a flat plateau of sand. Riku didn't give Sora time to worry about later. To him, now was now and when later came, they could deal with it then. Although sometimes it did good to take his mind off of his present problems, Sora found that Riku's lack of consequence often left them in a worse situation then they were in.

But even these thoughts that were flooding through Sora's head were stopped abruptly as Riku planted kisses down his torso and navel, his tongue swirling against his tan skin, savoring every inch of it.

He whimpered as Riku left his waist and the boy looked into his eyes, a wide grin across his face.

"You might want to recover a little from last night before we do anything else," he said, smirking.

Sora gasped, pouting his lips and turning away from Riku in the sand.

He felt the boy's teeth graze his ear lobe and he shivered. "Relax Sora," he breathed. "Everything doesn't have to be about sex and your dad, you know. Just lay back and enjoy the peace and quiet."

"There's no peace and quiet when you're all over me," he retorted.

Riku laughed softly and laid in the sand, motioning Sora to join him. Sighing, he complied and rested his head against Riku's defined chest.

He hummed softly in his chest as he stroked Sora's hair with his fingers.

The sun was high in the sky before they spoke or moved again. "I guess I'll have to apologize," Riku said.

Sora played with the strings to his shorts. "I guess you do."

"But I'm going to tell him straight up we're together and there's nothing he can do about it."

"Riku," Sora warned. "You can at least find a nice way to say it."

"Like how?"

Sora turned on his side and kissed the contours of Riku's abs. "You can tell him what you told me. 'I love you.'"

Riku shifted uneasily. "Like he would take to that any better."

"Well, it's better than saying 'oh sorry, me and your son screwed last night. I hope you don't care,'" Sora mocked in a deep voice.

He felt Riku laugh beneath him. They were quiet for a little longer before Sora spoke again.

Shyly, he traced his finger across Riku's chest, making his own little maze around the boy's muscles. "Why was that so hard for you to say?" he asked quietly.

He felt Riku's eyes bore into the back of his head.

"I don't know," he admitted, tearing his gaze away from Sora. "I guess…I was just afraid of hurting you more. Or maybe I was afraid of rejection. It could have been anything."

"You weren't scared of commitment or anything?" Sora inquired.

Riku chuckled. "We're not getting married Sora. We're not husband and wife. I have no problem committing myself to you. Physically, emotionally. That was never a problem. You've always been my first priority."

Sora felt his heart skip. He flashed a small smile.

"Why did you ask that?" Riku asked curiously. Sora shrugged his shoulders, watching his finger.

"I guess I was just making sure it wasn't cause…you know?" He looked up to see Riku staring questioningly, lovingly into his eyes. "It wasn't cause you didn't want to."

Riku shook his head before the sentence even fully left Sora's mouth. "Of course not."

Flush crept upon Sora's face. "I think we should go," he said after another long quiet minutes.

"I think you're right," Riku said, getting to his feet. He pulled Sora up and hung his arm loosely around his neck.

"What's with the sudden enthusiasm?"

Riku shrugged, leaning down to kiss Sora again. "I guess I'm just tired of having to hide everything. It's about time I've come out of the closet, as you like to say."

Sora stifled a laugh.

"Yes, I guess it is time to come out of the closet."

**[So, a little shorter than the others, and a little fluff I guess. Hopefully not too boring, & I hope it was worth the wait. Or at least worth a little. The next chapters should be much better. I hope you guys liked it! Please review & tell me what you think!]**


	19. Who's To Blame

**[Second update! Hopefully this will continue. I'm finally getting over this tiny little writer's block that I had. Alot of discussion again. But action is soon to come, I promise! Thank you for being so patient! I hope you enjoy!]**

They walked hand in hand towards Sora's house, discussing how best to talk to his dad, what things to bring up and what they should keep to themselves unless he asked.

As they rapidly approached his front porch, Riku felt Sora's small hand tighten around his. He squeezed his hand assuring him.

"We should have called him first or something."

"Sora."

"I don't even know if he's going to be here."

"Sora?"

"He said 'maybe' when I asked him. What if he's not here?"

"Sora!"

Riku pulled against his arm, placing his hands on his shoulders. He looked deep into his brilliant blue eyes and saw the fear in them.

"Sora, remember when I promised that I would protect you?"

He nodded.

"Well, I haven't broken that promise yet, and I don't intend to. Relax. Everything will be okay. I will be on the best behavior I have ever been on."

Sora took a deep breath, willing himself to believe that what Riku said would be true.

Riku took Sora's hand again, tighter this time, as if he were trying to squeeze the fear out of him.

There was no need. When they knocked on the door, walked inside, called for his dad, there was no answer. He wasn't home.

"I guess he's at work," Sora said, collapsing on the couch.

"What do you want to do then?" Riku asked, following suit and stretching out across the length of the couch.

"Just turn something on TV, something to keep us occupied."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku asked, faking a frown.

Sora eyed him suspiciously. "You know exactly what I mean."

Riku glared at him from the opposite side of the sofa. "You can't blame everything on me."

Riku motioned him to come. Hesitantly, Sora crawled to the other end of the couch. Riku pulled him into his lap, Sora's legs straddling his hips. Riku brushed back brown strands of his hair, his fingertips lightly touching his tanned skin.

He brought his lips slowly to Sora's, waiting until the boy decided to decline or accept them. Sora sighed. He wanted to, but he couldn't, shouldn't. His mind was telling him that they could get into the same kind of trouble they had last time, but his body was telling him to ignore his conscience, that he needn't worry because his dad wouldn't be home until later anyways.

He couldn't help himself. He engaged Riku in a battle of dominance, sucking on his bottom lip heatedly. Sora curled his arms around Riku's neck, straining his neck to reach Riku beneath him. He felt Riku's hands exploring his torso and he groaned into the kiss.

Riku quickly left his bruised lips to his heated skin, licking and nipping the soft flesh, stopping at both his nipples for a few extra minutes, biting them softly. He could feel Sora's heartbeat pick up as he reached his navel.

Sora slowly began rocking his hips back and forth, heat pooling in their groins from the friction. He heard a loud, aching moan from Riku. He slid his hand between their growing erections and heard Riku gasp. Suddenly, Riku pulled his hand away.

Sora froze where he was, confused.

Riku was panting, his hand covering the bulge in his shorts. "That was your fault this time. Now it's my turn to stop us before we go too far and remind you that we could get caught," he said, breathing heavily. Sora's cheeks reddened.

Realization hit him. "That's not fair! You tempted me!" He sat back, his hands crossed across his chest, his lip stuck out.

"You can't give in to temptation Sora," Riku teased.

Riku laughed, pushing Sora onto his back. He inched over him, caressing his arms and face. He kissed him gently once and sat up. Sora sighed and closed his eyes. He mindlessly flipped through the channels.

Riku sat back against the edge of the couch, lazily resting his arms over his head.

They were bored out of their minds, and Sora knew, as much as he hated it, that Riku was right. They couldn't do anything without getting caught, even if they went to his room.

Besides, Sora thought, it would be disrespectful to get carried away and then beg for forgiveness and acceptance whether his dad would know or not.

So the compromise became sit on opposite sides of the sofa and robotically watch television.

They exchanged few words for another hour or so when they noticed it was darkening outside.

"He should be home by now. Or at least really soon," Sora stated.

"We totally could have gotten away with anything," Riku commented.

Sora laughed quietly. "I'm sure he would have known. He's not ignorant. I think maybe that's why he was so mad that night when he saw you over me."

"Yeah, but it wasn't without your consent. If he really knows what's going on, I don't think he would have reacted the same way."

Sora shook his head. "I don't think so," he contemplated. "Put yourself in his shoes for a minute, Riku. He walks in and sees his son's best friend rubbing against him, and whether he thinks something is going on or not, it's kind of like a dad and his little girl when she goes on her first date."

"You're not a girl, Sora," he said.

"Riku," he whined. "That wasn't the point. The point is, he was overreacting and overly protective. I'm sure it was a shock and a slap in the face."

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Can I just agree with you and save us from another argument?"

Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Better yet, let's just skip the argument and go right to the part where you apologize to me," he said, a sneaky glint in his eyes.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Typical. That's all you ever think about. And you blame me."

Riku snorted.

They heard a door slam outside.

Sora bit his lip, edging closer to the arm of the sofa. Riku sat back, completely relaxed.

"Well, here goes the last of those relaxing days," Riku mumbled.

"Sshhh! Just…pay attention to the TV."

Sora's heart started hammering as he heard the metal click of the doorknob being turned. He caught his breath in his lungs, preparing himself for the worse as his dad walked into the house.

**[So, that was it. Not too bad? Worth the wait hopefully? Please review and let me know what you think! This story is starting to wrap up unfortunately so please review!]**


	20. Breaking Points

**[I know the last two chapters have been..well, mediocre...but hopefully this will make up for it. I hope you guys like it.]**

Sora yearned for Riku. Fear emanated from his body; he felt his body trembling. He did not want another rerun of the past night.

Deciding he should speak before his dad happened to find them in the living room, Sora said, "Dad? It's Sora. I'm here…with Riku." He was surprised to find his voice was cracking.

He caught Riku's gaze wearily. His dad grunted, throwing his coat in a closet and walking very slowly into the living room. Riku stood to his feet and bowed his head.

"Sir, I would like to apologize for what happened the other night."

Sora's lungs started screaming for air, and he realized he had been holding his breath as Riku approached his father.

Sora saw his dad's fists clenched. He gulped.

Riku looked up to meet his dad's eyes. "But I just want to get something clear. Your son," he pointed to Sora, "and I are best friends. More than friends. I do love your son, and I am going to stick with him through thick and thin. I refuse to let you hurt him during one of your rampages. I won't let him get hurt," he said threateningly.

Sora's dad snarled in disgust. "I'm not going to hurt him."

Riku growled, but true to his word, held his tongue. His dad glared between Sora and Riku.

"I'm going upstairs," he spat angrily. Sora flinched.

"Why can't you stay down here?" Riku asked loudly. "What's so wrong with me and Sora that you can't stand to be in the same room as us?"

His dad started storming up the stairs.

"What happened to the whole 'I want to spend more time with you Sora?'"

His dad turned on his heel, his voice echoing throughout the tense house. "I want to spend more time with Sora, not some damn bastard kid!"

Riku started forward and Sora threw his arms around him frantically. "Riku, no!"

Riku turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed. "I hate that man, Sora. I've tried my best. There's nothing else I can do. He doesn't like me. You're going to have to choose!" he snapped.

Sora recoiled, his eyes filling up with tears. "Riku, we have to keep trying."

"Sora, what do you want from me?" He threw his hands up, defeated. His voice was low, pained. Sora had never heard him sound so distant and hurt.

"You told me that you wanted me to trust you and to figure out things with your dad. Well, big surprise! It's not working!"

"Riku, please, I know this is hard," he reasoned, pulling Riku's shirt, trying to get him to calm down.

Riku shoved his arms away. "This is hard? Sora, you have no idea what you're putting me through!" he shouted, his entire body shaking violently. He felt the urge to hit someone, something, preferably the biased man upstairs.

He gritted his teeth. Angry tears started rolling down his cheek. Sora was at a loss at what to do. He had never seen Riku cry. He was always the strong one of the group, the expressionless one. Not anymore.

His vulnerability was shining right through his self-made, emotional barriers, and it terrified Sora. He tried to take Riku's hand but he pulled away again.

"You pull me back and forth. I want to protect you, I-I have to. But then you…you purposely turn your back and go straight back to your dad. I can't do this anymore. I'm at my breaking point!" he cried desperately.

"No matter what I do, you're always going to want to go home! How…" he couldn't seem to decide what he wanted to say. He bit his lip and forced himself to stare directly into Sora's eyes.

"How can you say you love me?" His voice quivered.

Sora started to speak then lost his voice. He felt as if someone had run an ice-cold knife right into his ribs.

"R-Riku, I-"

Riku shook his head, cutting the boy off.

"How can you say you love me, but put me through this?"

Riku dropped his gaze to his feet. "I've put myself through hell for you. I-I let you go back home against my better instincts…I saw the-the things he d-did to you…And I watched you leave me once to…to your dad. Not me."

His voice was barely above a whisper. Sora gasped. He had no idea that Riku had been feeling so torn, so ripped apart by him.

"You made your decision once. Make it again." The usual brashness returned to his tone. His face went expressionless again and he wiped the tears from his face, so it looked like he had not wept.

"I…Riku…"

"It's not easy, is it?" He scoffed. He shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm gone, Sora," he said in a dark voice.

"W-what?"

Riku started out the living room.

"R-Riku, please. Don't leave," Sora cried, grabbing onto his arm.

He ignored him, shaking his arm out of his grip. His eyes became a black cloud, hiding his hurt and his pain. Sora trembled.

Riku was really leaving him. He had been pushed to the brink of his tolerance. Sora watched his back as he walked away, fear and desperation clawing at his insides. His intestines seemed to twist.

He felt alone, miserable. More than he had ever felt before. Every time he had faced his problems, he had strength from Riku pulling him through. The one time that Riku had not been with him, he did the only thing he knew: run.

He couldn't run this time. Riku was the one turning away.

The house felt as if it was closing in around him. The hair on the back of his neck prickled. Riku had never sounded so…defeated. He was ruined. Sora had caused him this pain. After everything. Sora dragged himself up to his bedroom, confused, distraught, stricken.

As he passed his father's room, a familiar, putrid smell reached his nose. He gagged and if he had felt fear before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

Fear was clenching every fiber in his body. And Riku was gone for good this time.

…

Riku didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He didn't care about Sora or his problems because it didn't matter anymore. Sora still couldn't make a decision after everything that had happened. He didn't care about the drive that Sora felt towards his home.

He didn't know where he stood with Sora any longer. He gave him everything he could. Protection, love, intimacy, shelter, compassion, patience. Nothing seemed enough to convince Sora to stay.

As soon as Riku had left Sora's house, the tears started running again. He touched his cheek fearfully. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried.

Years and years of building walls that became demolished as soon as he had said that forsaken string of words to Sora. Did they mean so little to the boy? When was the last time his dad said that to him?

Riku forced himself to stop thinking about Sora. He focused on his breathing, the indentions his hurried footsteps made in the loose sand, the breeze that slapped him across his face.

He felt his feet hit damp wood. He stopped, suddenly aware that he was standing on the dock. He hadn't run as far as he thought he had. He sat down on the wooden dock and listened to the quiet slaps of the waves as they collided with it.

His gaze drifted to the horizon, where black waves met the black starless sky. How convenient that the sky was just as dark as his heart felt.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Riku crawled to his hands and knees and leaned over the edge of the dock. He submerged his head into the stinging saltwater and gasped when he resurfaced.

The water was cool and inviting. Maybe he could just drift away into the distance. He wouldn't have to worry about being mercilessly pulled in different directions; he wouldn't have to fear his heart hurting some more.

Riku forced himself out of his trance. He cleared his mind of emotions, attempting to reason with himself with logic. Anger had no place here. He bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. He had to decipher what was right and wrong.

It was wrong to leave Sora. His love for him was undeniable, unbreakable. He sighed. He had to turn back. Love meant he was supposed to keep his promise. He promised Sora he would never hurt him and would never let anyone else hurt him.

He had broken his promise. A broken promise hand-in-hand with a broken heart.

He gritted his teeth against his anger and bitterness. He refused to break his promise.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around and started back towards Sora's house.

**[So, how was it? Alright? Please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews are everything to me. I couldn't write this without your reviews and advice and consideration, so please review!]**


	21. An Angel

**[If this wasn't worth the wait, I don't know what is. Lol. Thank you for the reviews again & I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Pandoragirl- Thank you! I'm glad that I was able to make it more realistic!]**

Sora backed against the wall, his mind numb. The rancid smell was filling his nose and lungs, stinging his eyes fiercely. He retreated to his room, barely holding himself together.

He was broken. Riku was gone and he had left him for dead. He had been right the whole time. Sora had been too naïve. His knees buckled and he collapsed into a corner, his body shuddering with sobs.

The sight of Riku torn ripped Sora's heart apart. He couldn't get his stone cold façade out of his head. He remembered what he had shouted to him only days before, claiming that Riku was the only one hurting him.

He had never paused to think that maybe he was hurting Riku.

He wiped his runny nose and placed his head in his hands, crying, not caring if his dad could hear him or not. His dad.

He was drinking again. Why else would that smell reek through the entire house? He had lied, but then why did Sora feel the urge to go comfort him? Was it because Riku was gone, so he no longer had anyone to run to?

He stumbled to his feet, his tears obscuring his vision, and he slowly made his way back down the hall.

He didn't understand what he was doing or why he was doing it. He had been betrayed and yet, here he was, returning like an obedient dog to his dad.

He tapped the door slightly with his knuckles and heard a muffled voice.

He mixed fear with common sense. It was undoubtedly stupid to even be in the same house as his father after he had been drinking, but Sora wasn't thinking straight.

He opened the door, dazed, and felt a pair of rough hands grab the back of his neck.

He gasped, his senses returning, and he began kicking his legs. A fist collided into his mouth, spraying blood. He closed his eyes, tears clinging to his eyelashes as he accepted the beating. It was his fault that his dad drank, his fault that Riku had run off.

He deserved to be punished. Old words buzzed through his mind.

'Don't understand why they like you. You're pathetic, worthless…'

He refused to open his eyes while his dad hit him, refusing to look into his dark eyes that looked so pained before. The eyes that were now bloodshot and set to kill.

The next thing he knew, he was hurled into the hallway, into the wall, smacking his jaw. Dazed, he scratched at the wall, attempting to escape.

He heard a roar behind him. "What did I tell you? That damn kid was asking for it. Now he's gone, cause he never liked you anyways."

Sora fell to his hands and knees, his limbs shaking so badly he could barely hold his own weight. His dad's breath was hot on his face, stinking and foul. He screamed Riku's name. Screamed for help, for someone to put him out of his misery.

The next second, he felt his body flailing through the air, bones crunching in his back and shoulder, his legs flipping over his head. He landed with a sickening crunch, his arm at an awkward angle. He didn't feel any pain. If anything, it was a distant throb that compared little to how his heart was hurting him.

His eyes flickered open, barely able to stay open. He looked up, his head spinning. He was looking up his flight of stairs, seeing twice as many steps as he should have seen. He heard the steps creaking as boots thudded down the stairs.

Feebly, he coughed up blood, the movement sparking pain in his back and chest.

He was broken, both physically and emotionally. But he had no safe haven to escape to…

Just the cold, hardwood floor.

He heard someone call his name softly. Bright white spots winked in his eyes, and he thought he saw an angel. Tears ran down his bloody face. He prayed he could give up his pain, all of it. Leave him nothing more than a broken shell.

The angel's face slowly came into view. Long, silver hair, concerned cerulean eyes, and pearl-like skin.

His angel. To take him away from all the pain, all the heartbreak.

…

Love couldn't be the answer. But why else would he travel back to Sora's house just to make sure the boy was safe and sound.

He hated himself. Hated himself for letting his emotions unravel and leave him vulnerable. He never thought that Sora was capable of such pain. But it was a mistake he would never make again.

He trudged through the sand, taking small strides. He wanted to go back, but he wanted to continue to run away. He shook his head, mulling over the same thoughts. It couldn't be love. Blind lust. That could be it.

Or maybe he just wanted someone to love. Sora had been that somebody. Someone he could hold, love, lust over, protect.

He willed his muscles to stop taking him back to Sora's house, but to no avail. He wiped his mouth with his forearm where he had bitten his lip, causing blood to drip from the cut.

He felt the wind lash at his back and he heard the trees rustling as the forceful winds bent their branches and pushed their bases to breaking point.

Like me, he thought bitterly.

As he approached Sora's house, he began second-guessing his decision. Who was to say that once he saw if Sora was okay, that he would have the strength to turn his back again?

The hallway light was on, along with the kitchen and living room. His eyes wandered to Sora's cracked window. The light in his room was off, but Riku could see the lights from the hallway illuminating his room. He sighed. That could mean that Sora and his dad were discussing things.

His feet stopped. Sora was probably talking to his dad as if he had done nothing wrong. He turned to leave again, his face contorted with disgust, when he heard a piercing cry.

His hair stood on end, a wave of goose bumps decorated his arms and legs. He heard the familiar voice again and his heart skipped a beat.

"Riku!"

Next, he heard a loud crash, then silence. Sora…

Riku looked over his shoulder, concern ripping through him.

No matter what, he had vowed to protect Sora. Gritting his teeth, Riku sprinted back towards his house, struggling against his instinct to flee. He blasted through the door and a strangled cry left his lips.

Sora lay like a broken doll, sprawled across the last few steps. His arm twisted at a strange angle, his legs bent and crooked.

"SORA!"

All pain forgotten, Riku collapsed next to him, holding his head lightly in his hands. Blood caked his mouth, the whites of his eyes showing, his normally tan face pasty white.

Tears fell across his face. "Sora!"

His eyes flickered open.

Riku growled, looking up as he heard heavy footsteps at the top of the staircase. Rage seeped into his body. He realized he was gripping Sora's hair tightly. He let his hands fall. Sora tried to lift his head.

A small moan escaped past his dried lips. "Angel?" he said in a barely audible whisper, so quiet that Riku wasn't sure he heard right.

His body racked with angry sobs. "Damn you!"

Sora's fingers were tingling. His limbs felt heavy as he tried to see what the commotion was. He thought he was dead. But death couldn't be this loud.

He shouldn't feel his vision returning or the muscles in his arms and legs cramping.

He heard a vulgar scream and saw the angel storming up the stairs, headed straight for his drunken-mad father.

This wasn't heaven; there was no angel. Heaven was a place of peace. This was real. Death had tricked him. The angel that he thought had come to rescue him from his pain was real.

Riku…

**[I hope it was alright and not too bad. Before everyone freaks out, I promise, Sora is not going to be paralyzed or anything. That would just suck. But anyway, please Review and let me know what you think! I must know if this is everything you guys were looking forward to in this story. I hope you liked it, even though it's a pretty disturbing chapter. Please review!]**


	22. Broken

**[Finally got this up. My internet has been down on my laptop. Thanks for your patience!]**

Sora laying across the bottom steps, bloody, barely conscious, like a broken doll.

The man ahead of him, bloodshot eyes, hoarse screams.

His promise.

The promise he had deliberately broken.

Those three things were the only things coursing through Riku's veins as he lunged forward, fists tightened, a steady stream of curse words flowing from his mouth. His fist collided with the man's nose, breaking it.

Blood gushed over his pale knuckles. Sora's dad yelled, cupping his hand over his face, kneeling over.

He only had his hands and feet, but that was all he seemed to need. He was blindly hitting the man, taking punches of his own to his jaw and chest, but inevitable fury made him dismiss the pain.

The man was gasping and cursing as Riku finally left, allowing him precious time to tend to Sora.

As he reached the boy, he found that Sora had tried to move himself. He had managed to crawl a few feet before collapsing again.

His lower back was on fire and his arm seared with pain. Riku grabbed his face in his hands, ignoring the blood around his lips, and kissed him passionately.

He broke away regretfully and tried to pull him to his feet. Sora cried out in pain as his back screamed in protest. His legs couldn't hold his weight or bear the pain. Frantically, Riku laid him back down and took his shirttail and dragged him into the living room, out of harm's way, flinching as Sora yelped after each movement.

His dad shouted again and Riku scrambled to his feet, running back to face him.

Sora wanted to let the pain subside but he heard cries of pain, crashes that made his ears twinge and made blood pulse through his veins at an alarming pace.

Agonizingly slow, he crawled from his back to his hands and knees, leaving his right arm hanging uselessly. As he moved his legs, he felt another shot of pain. Biting his lip, he ignored it and continued to the kitchen.

His chest heaving and spots beginning to blur his vision, he stopped at the entrance to the kitchen.

Riku wrestled Sora's dad, a knife clutched tightly in his dad's hand. Riku was shoved into the refrigerator, grunting. Blood ran from a gash under his arm and his shirt was ripped in several places.

"You bastard!" Riku yelled, dodging a swipe and tackling his dad around the waist. They vaulted over the kitchen island, falling to the floor. Sora heard Riku yell out in pain.

Desperately, he tried to crawl towards the place where they had fallen across the kitchen, but his back seemed to paralyze him.

Riku felt the place where the knife had cut him, deep across his abdomen. As he pulled his hand away, blood dripped from his palm.

He had no second to think about anything else. At that moment, Sora's dad came after him again, thrusting the knife to the hilt into his stomach. Riku gasped, his vision blacking for a moment. He felt his arms twisted to the side and he was thrown against a counter.

He clutched his wound, grimacing as he tried to stand, but before he could gather his bearings, a fierce kick to the head knocked him near unconsciousness.

"Riku!" Sora called. Riku tried to shake his head clear. He could see Sora several feet away from him. Blood trickled down his forehead.

Tears poured down Sora's dirty face as Riku struggled to get up. He saw his dad approach Riku, a bloody steak knife in his hands.

Sora gasped. "No! Riku!"

His dad turned and saw him, snarling, his eyes swollen and red.

He cowered in fear as his dad stepped over Riku. Sora backed away, his back searing.

He closed his eyes, waiting for impact fearfully.

He heard a deep growl and he looked up to find his dad landing in the kitchen with a loud thud. Riku stood behind him, breathing heavily, holding his wound with one hand.

His dad thrashed on the floor, turning on his side, revealing the knife deep in his gut. Sora felt sick to his stomach looking at the protruding weapon. Blood gurgled in his mouth and he started to choke.

Riku dropped to the floor, his face as pale as ever. Crying softly, Sora forced his exhausted body to where Riku sat, panting.

"R-Riku," he gasped. "You came b-back."

Riku stroked his cheek carefully, trying to avoid smearing blood.

"You-you need to get help," he whispered hoarsely.

"You're hurt…badly."

Sora shook his head. "Speak for yourself."

Riku laughed weakly. "Can you walk?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't think so."

Grimacing, Riku drew himself to his feet.

"You're going to have to," he said through gritted teeth.

He pulled Sora halfway up to his feet by his good arm when pain shot through his body, immobilizing him for a few long minutes. More tears streamed down his face.

"I can't," he sobbed.

Carefully, he let Sora fall back. They stayed like that, Sora laying on his back unmoving and Riku standing, knelt over and breathing heavily until the sound of gargling brought their attention back to Sora's dad.

Blood bubbled from his mouth, his skin was turning a grayish blue, his muscles were twitching.

Sora felt his stomach heave. His dad was choking on his own blood and vomit.

He turned his attention away from his dad and saw that Riku's own face was paling.

He knew they had to find help and quickly. He wasn't worried about his own well-being. He wasn't the one who had a profusely bleeding stab wound. He bit his tongue and forced himself to find his feet somehow. He hunched his back over and slowly stumbled to where his dad was.

"Sora, there's nothing we can do," Riku warned him. He sniffed softly.

"We have to leave."

Riku thought for a moment that Sora was going to refuse again. He prepared himself for his parted heart to disintegrate, but instead, Sora nodded his head slightly.

Sora knew he had been betrayed, lied to, hurt more than Riku had ever hurt him. His dad had promised him he would stop, that he had never meant it. How many times were one too many?

"Sora, we have to get help," Riku heaved. Sora tore his eyes away, determined not to look back at his dad.

Riku limped to his side and grabbed him under the arms. Carefully, trying desperately to avoid hurting Sora more than he had to, he hoisted him up his back. "Just hold on with your good arm."

Sora whimpered as his back protested. Every movement sent a jolt of pain coursing through his body. He cried out, hot tears spilling across Riku's neck and torso. He ground his teeth together to bear the pain.

Riku winced every time Sora yelped. There was nothing more he could do. They had to get help. He wished he could put him out of his misery, take away all his pain.

Sora's arm cramped as he tightened his grip around Riku's neck. He nudged his nose into the crook of his neck, his body shaking with his sobs. His dad was choking on his own blood, choking to death. Sora closed his heavy eyelids, absorbing everything that had happened.

Riku had saved him from the wrath of his father for the final time. Neither of them would have to worry about him any longer.

Sora bit his lip, trying to stifle a sob. His naivety and willingness to believe that his father was being truthful, he had cost himself and Riku.

And Riku.

He had returned even after everything Sora had put him through. There was no doubt in his mind why Riku had returned. It was the same reason that Riku was dragging them all the way across the forsaken island to Kairi's house even though he was bleeding badly.

Sora's body became numb and a sense of security overwhelmed him. His vision blacked and all he could remember was Riku's arm slide around his waist and hold him up as his arm fell.

**[So, how was it? Let me know & Review! I hope you liked it!]**


	23. The Crazy Things We Do For Love

**[So this was finished like two days ago, but for some reason, I couldn't get on the internet on my computer, but everythins is fine now. This is a little bit longer than most of my chapters, but I hope it's good. Thank you for the reviews! Dang...already in the 60s! I never thought I would be this lucky! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!]**

He was coming to. He could hear distant waves crashing against the shoreline, insects humming in the trees, the cold breath of the night against his sweaty skin.

It was so dark, it took him several long minutes for his eyes to adjust. He groaned as he moved his feet, causing a shot of pain to erupt in his lower back. He dug his fingernails into soft sand.

Where were they? He thought they were headed to Kairi's house. Sora craned his neck to see Riku collapsed in the sand next to him. His face was chalky white, his eyes closed, his lips trembling.

"Riku!" Sora crawled painfully to where he was laying and noticed his hand was over his stab wound. Fresh blood was still seeping past his fingers.

This time, Sora really did retch. He tasted bile on his tongue as he realized that Riku had taken them as far as he could have. He removed his shirt the best he could with one arm and removed Riku's hand from his abdomen.

Holding his breath and biting his tongue, he pulled the shirt around Riku's waist, and using his teeth and good arm, tightened it into a know. He glanced nervously at his makeshift bandage. He didn't know how long it could last, but anything was better than letting Riku bleed to death.

As his eyes finally became used to the dark, he found that they were still a long ways from Kairi's house. They had to get help. Sora trembled in fear. If he could sit in fetal position and just stay there until morning, he would. But he had to find help for Riku.

Riku's words flashed through his head. 'The crazy things we do for love.' He never agreed more with Riku. What he was about to do was crazy.

Broken bones were nothing compared to hemorrhage. He grabbed the back of Riku's shirt collar and pulled him with one arm a few inches. Then he released his shirt and dragged his body through the sand a foot or so before taking Riku's shirt again and pulling him along.

He made little distance since the entire lower half of his body was useless along with his right arm. And Riku was heavy, something Sora didn't find surprising because his mass was entirely muscle.

Not twenty minutes into his futile effort, Sora collapsed in the sand, his sides heaving and hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He mentally cursed himself. There was no way he could drag the both of them all the way to Kairi's house. They had to be a good ten-mile trek away from where she lived.

His body was shaking as he lowered his head in defeat. There was no way he could find the both of them help in time. Riku would bleed to death. He laid his head next to Riku's crying.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing his pale forehead. Checking to make sure the wound was still bandaged tightly, and with the assurance that blood had not yet soaked the shirt, Sora set out on his own across the cold sand, dragging his broken body.

Determination to keep Riku alive was what kept him going. He gritted his teeth through the pain as his back constantly sent searing pains through him, ignored the cramping in his tired arm and chest and how ragged his breathing was becoming.

He lost track of time but the dark never lessened, so he knew it was far from morning.

He took several small breaks, trying to rest his aching muscles and calm his back.

His effort seemed futile. He felt as if he were getting nowhere, but Riku's pale face and blood kept resurfacing from his mind and he pushed his limits even further.

He did not know when he finally saw the lights on the porch that indicated Kairi's house. He didn't remember knocking feebly on the door, sure that no one could hear him.

But he remembered Kairi and her mother, gasping with fright at his state, trying to lift him to his feet and stopping when he cried out in pain.

He remembered telling them that Riku was hurt somewhere between his and her house, that he was slowly bleeding to death…slowly dying.

Then he could remember no more. For the final time that long night, his vision faded and he fell into an unknown abyss, where everything was a distant throb again.

…

Bright white lights blinded him. He felt no pain at all, just a distant throbbing and numbing sensation.

His eyes flickered ever so slowly, but the white lights hurt his eyes so he shut them again.

He felt a soft hand caress his cheek. He forced his eyes open again, squinting.

He tried to move, but his arms and legs were weighed down heavily and he was trapped beneath layers of sheets.

As his eyes adjusted, he noticed the hand sweeping away from his face. He followed it, watching as the pale arm conformed to large muscular shoulders.

He found anxious aquamarine eyes, wide and near tears.

"R-Riku?" he whimpered.

A thin smile cracked Riku's lips. His eyes softened, blinking back the tears.

"Sora, how are you feeling?" he asked, stroking Sora's cheeks again.

"Wh-What happened?" he stammered.

Riku's eyes hardened again and he grinded his teeth together. "What part?" he asked tersely.

"How did we...where are we?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Kairi's mom took us to a hospital," he began.

Sora raised an eyebrow wearily. "There's no hospitals on Destiny Island," he interrupted.

"Sshhh," Riku placed a long finger to his lips, "let me finish. They had to take us to another island. It took a good three hours just to get there, but they had to."

"So…they-they found you!" he gasped.

Riku nodded gratefully. "You shouldn't have done it, Sora. You broke your back."

Sora's eyes widened with fear.

"Well…kind of," Riku said quickly, catching Sora's eyes. "It was some bone in your lower back…that's why you couldn't walk," he explained. "And when you fell, you broke your arm."

Sora tried to lift his arm and found it too heavy. He strained his neck and found that a thick white cast covered his right arm from shoulder to fingers. He sniffed softly.

"I'm not…paralyzed am I, Riku?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"No, no!" Riku exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair soothingly. "You're going to be fine. You're going to have a brace that you will have to wear around your waist for a while, but you're okay," he promised.

Sora took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"What…about…your…"

"I'm fine, Sora, can't you tell? If I wasn't I wouldn't be here right now," he teased, kissing his eyelids softly.

"But there was so much-"

"It wasn't that deep, Sora," he assured him. Sora shook his head in disbelief.

Sighing, Riku pulled away and lifted his shirt, revealing a thick bandage wrapped around his midriff. "Fine. I'll admit, they had to stitch it together, but I'm all right!"

He sat back down, his left hand softly fondling his fingers, his right hand cupping his chin.

He felt tears reach his hand; Sora was crying again.

"What's wrong?"

"I almost…killed you," he stuttered. "You w-were right t-the entire time. H-he lied just l-like you said he w-would. You d-don't deserve m-me."

"What? No, Sora," he argued, looking sternly into his watering eyes.

"I almost killed you. Sora, when I found you laying there…I-I thought you were dead. I've never been so scared in my life. I shouldn't have ever left you," he admitted.

Sora hiccupped. "You were right about my d-dad," he said softly. "I'm s-sorry."

Riku shook his head. "I shouldn't have said those things to you, Sora. It was my fault."

He tried to pet Sora's hair when Sora flicked his hand away with his good arm. He looked at him, deeply confused.

"We're not getting anywhere with this, both of us taking the blame," he said.

Riku chuckled, leaning down to kiss Sora.

"Let's just call it a draw."

He kissed Sora's lips more softly than he ever had, touching his face with gentle fingers, afraid that the fragile boy would break apart right beneath him. He left Sora's lips tingling as he pulled away.

"We have to tell Kairi, you know? We owe her our lives."

Sora nodded slowly. Riku smiled, brushing his tears from his cheeks. A nurse came into the room, and for the first time, Sora heard a heart monitor beeping and felt the wires and thin tubes connected through his veins and nose. He sighed uncomfortably.

"You're awake now," she commented with a gentle voice. Sora nodded as Riku stroked his hair.

"You boys gave everyone quite a fright here. A two-hour trip, did they say it was?"

"Three," Riku piped in.

The older woman shook her head sadly. "You two are lucky. Destiny must have been on your sides."

Sora caught Riku's eyes. They were twinkling in amusement.

"Well then, Sora," she started, looking at his profile on a clipboard. "You need to take two of these, and one each of these," she said, holding four different pills in her palm. "They will knock you right out, let you get some sleep."

Riku took the pills from her, thanking her as she left. He reached next to the elevated bed and brought up a half-empty water bottle.

"Here, go ahead and take them."

"I don't want to go back to sleep," Sora said softly.

Riku caressed his neck lovingly. "I promise I will be here when you wake up."

Hesitantly, Sora took the pills from him. He took three separate gulps, washing the medicine down with water, and instantly, they started to have an effect on him.

Sleep overcame him and he desperately tried to fight it. Riku spoke to him until he was sure he was asleep, his words swirling together in his head.

"_I promise I will be here when you wake up…I promise I will be here when you wake up…I promise…_

**[So, that was it. I hope you guys liked it. Please review for me!]**


	24. Waiting

**[Here's the next part. It's starting to dwindle down. Only two more chapters left! I hope you guys have enjoyed it! I loved writing it. Thanks to all the awesome reviews. You guys mean everything to me. Without you, this story wouldn't have done so well! I hope you enjoy it!]**

"Sora?"

He mumbled in his sleep groggily.

"Sora, you need to wake up. You've slept too long."

Sora blinked heavily, groaning as he tried to escape his deep sleep. Riku was sitting in exactly the same place he had been the last time he was awake. He looked tired, gray bags under his eyes, but he smiled when they met each other's gaze.

"Ata boy," he smiled, ruffling Sora's chocolate spikes.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. I think you overdosed," he said, laughing quietly. Sora felt his cheeks flush. He missed the heat that colored his face when Riku embarrassed him. He tried to get up but felt two strong arms gently push his shoulders back down.

"Careful, Sora. You can't just get up like that with your back."

Sora sighed. He was going to have to get used to this disability.

Riku saw Sora's downcast face, and immediately felt sorrow for the boy. "Oh, Sora," he murmured, reaching down and kissing his jaw and neck. "I'm so sorry this had to happen."

Sora exhaled softly. "Riku?"

"Hm?" He traced Sora's exposed collarbone with his lips. "Is my dad…?"

Riku drew away from him, staring at the window with a hard look in his eyes. Finally, he nodded.

"You saw it with your own two eyes, Sora."

Sora closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember what he had seen.

"D-did you…kill him?" he asked incredulously.

Riku shook his head quickly. "No. He was standing over you with the knife and I pushed him. He fell on his knife."

Sora found that he had been holding his breath. He let it out with a huge sigh of relief. He didn't want Riku to be a murderer, even if it meant saving his own life.

Riku seemed to read his thoughts because he kissed his lips softly. "I'm no killer."

"I know," Sora breathed, drinking in his scent. He inhaled deeply, savoring Riku's tender lips.

Reluctantly, Riku pulled away. "Kairi's on her way. She and her mom are staying at some hotel in the town," he explained.

"We have to tell them both everything."

"Except about us. Kairi already knows, but she was a good sport about it. What would her mom think?"

Riku shrugged. "Like it matters. After everything that's happened, I could honestly say that I don't believe anyone could draw us apart."

Sora smiled tiredly. "When will they get here?"

"About an hour. They just woke up like five minutes before you did."

Sora nodded, yawning. "And while we wait, you need to get something to eat. It's been over three days since you've eaten," Riku said seriously.

Sora scrunched his nose. "I don't really like hospital food."

Riku laughed. "I knew you wouldn't, so I brought you some food."

Riku walked to the other side of the room and withdrew a paper bag from a chair. From it, he produced a biscuit and a plastic bowl filled with fruit.

Sora smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

He devoured the food without haste and much to Riku's amusement. After he was finished, Riku made him take three of the pills. "The nurse took you off those first two after your little overdose," he joked.

Sora rolled his eyes and took the pills. He felt no pain or numbness in his back whatsoever. It had to be the medicine. And the fact that he hadn't moved from his spot in over two days.

"Riku, when will I be able to get up?" he asked thoughtfully.

Riku became interested in his shoelace as he thought about Sora's question.

"Well, you've already had your CT scan, and thank God you don't need surgery. I would say whenever you wanted, but I think you should wait and ask a nurse."

Sora sighed deeply. He shifted restlessly; after being confined to his bed for three days now, his body was squirming to move.

Riku smirked softly. He leaned over the bed, placing either hand next to Sora's shoulders and he kissed him, tugging at his bottom lip. Sora let him enter his tongue, moaning quietly. Riku broke off the kiss to catch his breath and left his lips, planting deep kisses down his neck and collarbone.

Gently, he drew back the white sheets away from Sora's tan body and continued his assault down his navel but was abruptly stopped by a thick black wrap. Sora craned his neck to see why Riku stopped then groaned in frustration.

Riku stifled a laugh as Sora glared at him. He went back to Sora's neck, nipping and licking the soft flesh. "We won't be doing anything like that anytime soon."

Sora growled low in his throat. Riku smirked, pulling away. He sat onto the bed next to Sora, grateful that the boy was small. He snaked his arm under his head and with the other hand, played with his brown spikes.

Tiredly, Sora took his arm and went under Riku's leg, nestling on his thigh.

"So now what?"

"Now, we wait."

…

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever when they heard muffled voices outside of their room.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi dashed into the room, nearly knocking over the IV drip as she rushed to their bedside. She pulled Riku into a tight hug, ignoring his winces.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!" She demanded, tears at the corners of her eyes. She let go of Riku and went to Sora. She hugged him carefully, avoiding the tubes and drips that surrounded him. Blushing, Sora patted her back reassuringly. "We're okay, Kairi."

She pulled away, brushing the tears from her eyes. "I know. I was just so scared when you came to the house…like that. And then Riku…"

Riku shook his head. "Everything's okay, Kairi. Thanks to you," he smiled at her.

Kairi shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Sora.

"So," she started, her voice suddenly becoming stronger and more controlled. "You want to tell me what happened?"

She rested a hand in Sora's hair, playing with it. She could feel him inhale deeply.

"You want the full story?" he asked quietly.

Kairi nodded, looking between Sora and Riku.

"The full story."

**[So that was it. Just another little drabble, since there's not much action I can put into review!]**


	25. Explanations

**[So here's the second to last chapter. Just another long discussion, because Kairi has to know everything that went on, I mean she saved them! So anyway, I hope it's not too boring!]**

Sora started out hesitantly, explaining what had happened the day Riku pushed him into the ocean, his voice quiet and meek as he accounted what his dad had done to him. He kept checking Kairi's face to see how she was reacting, but her face was set in concentration as she tried to take in everything that he was saying.

His story seemed to take forever as he told her every detail, and the things he didn't remember, Riku made sure to chime in. He struggled when he reached the part where he had run away from his dad. It hurt him to remember the things that his dad had said to him.

'You're worthless and pathetic. You think you actually mean anything to them?'

Riku started hurriedly. "That's when I found him. I told you he was sick, remember? Well, he kind of was."

Then Riku explained how he confessed his love for Sora. Sora remained silent through this part, his cheeks reddening. How far was Riku going to go?

Surely he wouldn't tell Kairi about…

Thankfully, Riku skipped that part and went straight to the following day when Sora's dad appeared at his house. Sora fidgeted while Riku spoke. He expected the silver-haired boy to retell the encounter how he had seen it, but to his surprise, Riku told it as if he were a bystander.

Then Riku told how he had followed Sora home and stayed with him just in case his dad decided to go back on his promise.

"That's where you came in, when Riku told you about…us," Sora said meekly. Kairi smiled slowly.

"So what happened after you guys went home?"

Riku stiffened. "His dad and I got in a fight," he said tersely, strolling across the room to the window. "And I made the mistake of being the first one to throw the punch."

Sora gulped. He felt so vulnerable, telling Kairi all of their secrets and escapades.

"We got in a fight," Sora interjected quickly, "And I went back home to talk to my dad, cool off, and then I went back to Riku's to…umm…talk it out…"

Kairi suddenly laughed. "By talking it out, you mean sex, right?"

Sora's eyes bulged and his face lit up with crimson. Riku was chuckling softly by the window.

"What…how did you…what made you think that?"

"Please, Sora," Kairi said, acting as if it were obvious, "I saw you guys at the beach. I was there. Don't tell me you haven't done anything yet."

Sora absentmindedly brought his hand to his neck where Riku had been kissing him earlier.

"That's what I thought," she giggled, playing with Sora's hair.

"Well, I guess we don't have to be discreet about it anymore!" he said, throwing his good hand up.

Kairi waited a moment before she began prying some more. "So, after that?"

"We went to face his dad again. This time, together, and it ended in another fight, only between me and Sora," Riku said quietly, his voice deadly. Sora's neck prickled and he averted Riku's gaze uneasily.

"I left him…alone with that monster." Riku was shaking as he spoke. "And for some reason, I decided to turn back. I promised Sora I would always protect him. And when I walked back to his house…he was…"

"My dad got drunk again, and he…he threw me down the stairs. That's how I broke my back and arm," Sora whispered. "And R-Riku came back and they both started fighting, which is how he got hurt…and Riku p-pushed him and he fell on his knife…"

Tears trickled down his cheek. Kairi patted his arm comfortably.

"I tried to carry him to your house," Riku said, "but I didn't make it. We were both unconscious. I don't know how Sora managed to get to your house, but he did," he said lovingly.

Kairi took a deep breath. "So here we are."

Riku nodded, returning to the bed to wipe away Sora's tears.

"Here we are," he repeated.

Kairi shook her head in disbelief. "Sora, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Sora looked down, unwilling to look into either person's eyes. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I didn't want anyone to worry about me…or get in the way."

"Sora," she moaned softly, rubbing her temples. "We would never be in this situation if you had just told us."

"That's not entirely fair, Kairi," Riku warned menacingly.

Kairi looked up, glaring at him. "Of course it's not," she stated simply. "But Sora you should have known you could go to us for anything."

Riku relaxed. He didn't want Sora thinking he was the one who had caused all of these problems.

Sora nodded slowly. "I know."

"It doesn't matter now," she said, scratching his head. "You two are safe, and that's all that matters."

Sora sighed with relief that the conversation was over. He never wanted to relive those awful memories again.

"I should probably go talk to my mom then," Kairi said, breaking the silence.

"You won't tell her about…"

Kairi laughed again. "Don't worry, Sora. I won't tell her."

Riku grinned next to him.

"She was freaking out. I have a feeling she's not going to let you out of her sights for a long while," she joked as she got up. She kissed Sora's forehead and hugged Riku more carefully this time before leaving.

Riku turned on Sora, a hungry look in his aquamarine eyes. "I guess we should enjoy our privacy while we can," he muttered, capturing Sora's lips with his own. He ran his hands down Sora's bare chest, fingering his nipples delicately.

Sora moaned into the kiss, arching his back slightly, afraid that the action would hurt him.

"Thank goodness for the medicine, huh?" he breathed as Riku released his lips. Riku went down to his exposed neck, sucking hard, making Sora gasp.

He smirked, returning to the boy's lips. "We're not doing anything more," he said expectantly.

Sora pouted as Riku tried to kiss him again.

"Sora," Riku pleaded with him, kissing his nose and chin.

"You know we can't."

Sora sighed, nestling his head next to Riku's.

"This back brace excuse is going to get old," he said.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be a good eight weeks before you're doing anything strenuous."

Sora groaned in exasperation as Riku laughed at him.

"Eight weeks, and I promise I'll make you see stars."

**[Not too boring...or cheesy right? Haha. I was thinking about this last chapter, and maybe one last yaoi set like eight weeks later? How does that sound? I hope you guys have enjoyed it, and I hope that this chapter was alright. I really didn't quite know a better way to write this. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about the last chapter!]**


	26. Scars And Stars

**[So here is the final chapter. I believe it's the longest one I've written yet. One last yaoi. I would like to give some special thanks to a few of my best reviewers. You guys have been awesome and I want to thank you so much for staying with my story until the end. It would not be where it is now without your reviews and consideration.**

**Chrisdaae13**

**lemonlimediddies**

**PrincessPeachandDaisy**

**phantombullets240**

**Pandoragirl**

**You guys have been some of my best fans so far! Thank you so much! I hope everyone enjoys the last chapter!]**

"Today's the day!" Sora shouted in Riku's ear. The boy grumbled loudly, shoving Sora away and throwing his pillow over his head.

"Get up, Riku!" Sora said, yanking the pillow away from him.

"Sora," Riku groaned, flipping onto his back, his eyes squinting from grogginess. He saw a pair of extravagant, wide blue eyes staring at him.

"Come on!" he urged, shaking Riku's shoulders. "Today's the day!"

Groaning again, Riku sat up, slowly stretching his muscular arms above his head. He looked down and saw Sora perched on his lap, chocolaty brown spikes in every direction, his sun-kissed face beaming.

"Good morning sleepyhead," he said, planting a light kiss on Riku's lips. Riku smirked softly, brushing his silver hair out of his eyes.

"What's so great about today, Sora?" he asked in a mocking tone. Sora glared at him, trying to look mad.

"You know," he whispered, leaning up and nibbling on Riku's earlobe. He felt the older boy shift underneath him.

He was laughing.

"No, I don't," he said innocently. Sora pulled away, frowning.

"Yes you do," he said, pouting. Riku laughed again and gently stood up, letting Sora fall onto the bed.

"Come up," he said, turning his back. Smiling shyly, Sora stood on the bed, trying not to wobble, and clasped his tan arms around Riku's neck. He wrapped his legs around his waist and felt Riku's arms grab him under his legs.

"Let's go get some breakfast," he said thoughtfully.

He felt sharp teeth at the nape of his neck. "Good, cause I'm hungry," he remarked.

Riku snorted. "I'm talking about real food, Sora."

Sighing, Sora nestled his head on Riku's shoulder as he was piggybacked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Riku," he whined as the boy plopped him into a seat at the breakfast bar and started rummaging through the kitchen. "Are you really going to make me wait?"

"I'm making breakfast right now," he replied, looking quizzically at Sora.

"You know what I mean! I've waited for eight weeks."

Riku smirked again as he cracked several eggs into a pan.

"And you'll have to wait a little longer." He looked up to see the frown on Sora's face. "Be patient, Sora," he added, "you know I don't ever break a promise. Now's just not the time."

Sora sighed, leaning his head on the marble countertop. Bored, he played with the Velcro strap that belonged to his large black back brace. Eight months. Eight months since his accident concerning his father and him being hospitalized with a broken back and arm.

Sora glanced at his right arm. It had become slightly smaller than his left arm, and when the cast had first been removed, he had a funny tan line, but it had long disappeared.

The eight weeks had been long and stressful for Sora. Riku made him follow the doctor's orders down to taking his pills on the hour. He had been long off the medicine and after the third week, he could finally walk without any pain.

By the sixth week, he could run and bend and stretch and carry semi-heavy loads without his back paining him. Throughout the entire time, Riku had made sure he did back strengthening exercises that the doctors gave him. He was relentless in his care.

What was worse was the sexual frustration that had been pooling in the pit of Sora's stomach. Riku wouldn't go further than kisses down the torso, always stopping short of ripping away the Velcro. It annoyed Sora more than anything. Countless times he had tried to assure Riku that he would be okay, that he felt fine, but he was always denied.

But today was the day. Eight weeks later, exactly, and Sora was going to make sure that Riku did not go back on his word. Sighing, he placed his chin on his fist and watched Riku expertly prepare an entire meal of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon.

Riku glanced at him from time to time, looking slightly bemused. 'Poor Sora,' He thought every time he pulled away from Sora's flushed skin. As if Sora thought he was the only one being frustrated.

All Riku wanted was to touch him, ultimately claim his as his own, but he was too worried to take things further with Sora, afraid of hurting him.

Riku turned off his stove and brought a full plate of food to Sora.

"Thanks," he admired before taking a bite of eggs.

Riku walked along the breakfast bar until he was behind Sora and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Tonight, love," he breathed in his ear. Sora shivered, dropping the spoonful of eggs he had on his lap. Riku burst out laughing behind him.

"That's not fair!" Sora accused, turning.

"What's not?"

"You seducing me and then telling me we have to wait till tonight!"

Riku ruffled his hair soothingly.

"Come on now, Sora. You don't think I'm dying to do it?"

Sora thought for a moment then relaxed. "Fine," he grumbled.

The rest of the day passed agonizingly slow for Sora. He and Riku joined Kairi at the beach, built sand castles, played in the waves (Riku wouldn't let him dive or flip off the dock), and had lunch. Before long, the sun started falling in the sky, Kairi left to go home, and Sora became even more restless.

He laid across the sand in a green t-shirt and white swim trunks, next to Riku. The colors in the sky began to blend in brilliant oranges and purples., the beams striking through the fluffy clouds.

"Riku," he complained, kicking his limbs impatiently across the sand. "It's tonight already-"

Suddenly, Riku's mouth came down on his, plunging past his lips into the moist cavern. His hands twisted in his unruly locks, bringing them closer. Sora gasped in surprise into the kiss, his back arching without pain. He felt Riku's hands leave his hair, running up his shirt, taking it off.

He panted as their kiss broke, his face flushed and his sides already heaving. Slowly, Riku began to strip the layers of Velcro from the brace. Sora's heart hammered under his skin as Riku removed the offending material.

Sora looked down curiously. He seemed skinnier, but it could just be his imagination. Riku returned to his lips before he could think more about his size and began exploring his heated skin with his hands. He felt Sora's muscles twitch beneath his nimble fingers as he traced every curve of Sora's abdomen.

It was as if he were searching every inch of his body, making sure that nothing had changed, that he still knew of every curve and muscle of the younger boy's body.

He left Sora's bruised lips and immediately went to his waistline. He swooped a firm hand under Sora's hip and began pressing his lips against Sora's abs. He moaned, arching his back as Riku's tongue swept over his skin, going from his navel back up to his neck.

Sora's mind had gone blank. It had been so long since he and Riku had touched this much. He threw his neck back in ecstasy as Riku's lips found his neck, giving him as much room as he could. His teeth grazed the spot where his pulse was beating.

Riku glanced up, seeing Sora, lips parted, eyes half-closed in lust. He smiled and bit down hard on his pulse, making Sora gasp loudly.

He pulled away, hunger lingering in his aquamarine eyes. He ran his fingers all the way down Sora's bare chest, pleased that his progress wasn't stopped by the brace. He stroked his back, across his spine, causing Sora to shiver in delight.

He moved on to Sora's neglected nipples, sucking them hard. "Mmm, Riku," he moaned, fisting Riku's silver hair, grinding his hips into Riku's. Riku groaned, his breath hot against Sora's skin. He left both nipples purpling slightly after a few minutes and began tugging Sora's trunks down.

Grinning, he leaned down, feeling Sora's breathing pick up, and he placed his hands on the inside of Sora's thighs, spreading his legs. He whimpered softly as Riku's lips fluttered against his thighs. "Rikuu," he groaned, his back arching some more.

Riku licked his lips. "What's wrong?" he asked, smirking.

"Stop teasing!"

Riku eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, slowly dipping his head down. He kissed the tip of Sora's length, causing it to erect painfully. He slithered his tongue along the slit, making Sora moan loudly. He pulled away as Sora bucked his hips.

Sora groaned in frustration as heat pooled in his groin. "Riku!" he whined, throwing a fistful of sand at Riku's face.

Riku shook his head, trying to get rid the sand from his face to no avail. He saw Sora's muscles tense as he predatorily returned back to Sora's length. He kissed it again, making it painfully hard before suddenly engulfing the entire shaft into his mouth.

Sora cried out as Riku deep throated him, his hips bucking wildly. He came fast and Riku reclaimed his lips so that Sora could taste himself.

As he engaged Sora in a passionate, wet kiss, his fingers plunged into his entrance. He gasped in the kiss, his grip around Riku's hair tightening. He cringed as Riku added a third finger, preparing him.

Slowly, he flipped Sora onto his knees. By that time, the sun had partially disappeared beyond the horizon and Riku could barely make out the sand that covered Sora's bare back. He removed his fingers and began pumping his own erection before holding his hot tip at Sora's entrance.

Sora whimpered as he felt the heat. He wanted, needed this so badly. Riku quickly inserted the tip of his erection into Sora and pulled out, causing him to moan with anticipation and even more frustration. He repeated this a couple of times until Sora began rocking his hips against him.

He brought his teeth back down to Sora's neck. "Impatient, are we?"

Sora moaned as Riku barely entered him again. "I've been patient for eight weeks!"

Riku smiled as he kissed up to Sora's ear. "Are you ready to see stars?"

Sora nodded, shivering as Riku's hot breath left his ear. Suddenly, he slammed into Sora, causing the boy to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He did not wait for Sora to adjust before he pulled out and rammed back into him.

And Sora was glad he didn't wait. This was exactly what he had been craving. Riku was in him, making him scream in bliss. He hit his sweet spot hard, and Sora swore he saw stars winking in his eyes. Riku took his hips and angled him so that he hit him there again.

Sweat and sand lined their bodies. Sora's back arched as Riku suddenly grabbed his shaft and started pumping him mercilessly. They were panting, gasping, screaming each other's names, their hoarse voices echoing around the empty island.

Sora felt his muscles clench around Riku. He cried out as Riku's grip tightened around his own. "R-Riku!…I-I'm-Uhng!"

He came in his hand, spilling his seed violently, seconds before Riku came inside him. His muscles clenched so tight Riku could barely get out. They collapsed in the cool sand, breathing heavily.

Sora's eyes were closed as his hips stopped bucking and his muscles slowly relaxed. He felt Riku's lips at the corner of his mouth.

"I promised I would make you see stars."

Sora nodded, still unable to speak. Riku pulled him into his arms gently, kissing his neck and then tracing his back with his lips where the tiny cuts were nearly invisible.

"No more scars," he commented, rubbing Sora's back until his labored breathing leveled.

Sora looked up, his eyes blinking heavily. "I guess I have you to thank for that, huh?"

Riku smiled, kissing him tenderly. "The crazy things we do for love..."

Sora yawned widely and curled into Riku's arms, his eyes giving in to exhaustion..

"I love you, Riku," he mumbled.

Riku looked at the boy beneath him, protected, unbroken, where he could never get hurt again. He smiled

"I love you too, Sora."

**[So the ending, as in the last couple of lines was ehhh. Haha, I didn't really know the best way to end it, but that wraps up the story. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try to keep writing some new ones. In fact, I'm going over different possibilities right now in my head. I can't really do one with sora or riku as a new kid in school because there are so many of those, but I'm thinking of something new I could do, and hopefully you guys will like that. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, I know the last chapters are kind of boring, but I hope you guys liked the overall story!]**

**I am officially starting a new story called Fire. I hope the idea is alright and that it can do as well as this story has. Please check it out and let me know what you think!**


End file.
